I Keep Going, Only For You
by xLoVexBubblesx
Summary: Veroncia and Logan have been through so much already that they know what buttons to push to annoy the hell out of one another. They finaly have to learn what it takes to keep all the pieces glued in to place to help them surrive this storm. They know that its gonna be hard but if they have each other and their friends. They will say "I Keep Going, Only For You." losts of LoVe! :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: VM belongs to the down right amazing Rob Thomas and the CW.

**A/N: **First part to the new story, I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter One: You're My Safer Haven Logan

Veronica couldn't remember why she went back to Logan's pent house at the Neptune Grand the night before she left for the FBI. Something kept pulling her back to the boy that laid his heart and soul all out on to the palm of his hand. There was something about him that kept pulling her back to him. She always felt like she had some sort of save haven when she was in his arms.

_June 5th 2007_

_Veronica knew in her heart that she didn't love Piz and that she still and always would love Logan. She broke things off with Piz about four hours prior to finding herself standing outside of Logan's pent house at the Neptune Grand. She only ever wanted one thing and that was to be with Logan. _

_He said that what they had was 'EPIC' and she knew with all her heart that, that's what she was going to get. She would get that epic chance to finally really be with Logan because that's what she wanted. It felt like years to her as she tried to get the strength to pound on his door. She need him and she wanted to be with him at this very moment. _

_Finally he opened he door with a staggering movement in the way that he moved. She could that he had been drinking; and by the looks of it.. It had been a lot of alcohol that he chose to consume. He did that when he was hurting, she'd known that from the start. He has never gotten violent with her in the ten years that she knew him. But she hated when he got drunk.. Because he was never really there, just there in a drunken state of mind._

_She poured out her heart and soul to him but she wasn't sure that he was listening to anything that she said to him. Eventually her emotions got in the way. One thing led to another and that next thing she remembers is waking up next to the man, well boy that she loved naked. _

_She isn't sure what he'll say to her but she feels him move next to her and snake his arm around her naked waist and place his chin on her shoulder blade. "Mhhhh..Veronica Mars what do I owe the pleasure to such a beautiful woman in my bed?" he asked with a tone full of love and compassion. Veronica was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she could barely focus on what Logan had just said to her. God she loved his voice so much. It was full of slumber and love, she didn't want to leave this bed ever. But then reality set into her mind that she had to be in Virginia in less that fifteen hours for the start of her FBI training. Logan was going to hate her._

_When she didn't respond to his words right away he started to worry that something was wrong with her. He got out of the bed and went around to the other side grabbing his boxers off the floor sliding them on and sat on the edge of the bed in front of her he wanted to know that she was okay. She looked up at him with a frown on her face. "Logan I'm not sorry that I showed up here last night. I'm not sorry that we made love even when you weren't in the perfect state of mind. I'm not sorry for loving you so much that sometimes I feel like I'm suffocating you. I'm not sorry that I can piss you off so much that I make you drink your sorrows away. But I am sorry that I have to leave and be gone for a while because of my dreams that I have to chase." She shifted in the bed and took his hand in her own and kissed him softly on the lips and whispered " I love you Logan Echolls."_

Veronica didn't remember what happened but she could tell she wasn't in the apartment that she was renting out for her FBI training. This place she was in felt like somewhere she was afraid of being. She could smell sanitation, blood, bleach and needle sterilizers.

She all of a sudden remembered where she was, she was in a hospital. She had just gotten done taking her final test for the FBI training course she was currently taking. When she got her nightly call from Logan checking in on her to see how she was and too tell her that he missed her and couldn't wait to see her a graduation next week. She remembered saying I love you to him and that she couldn't wait to see him either and hanging up the phone as she walked out of the building and heading to her car.

When she saw headlights shine bright, the car looked like it was about to stop so she walked around to the side of her car. But the other car didn't stop it struck her and sent her flying about 10 feet. The car spend off an left Veronica laying in the road.

Veronica starts to cry because she's in pain and everything hurts so much and she just wants Logan to be here. She wishes that he would have came and stayed with her while she was doing her training but he was busing launching his new company the past few weeks that she didn't dare ask him to come and leave his life on hold for two months.

The beeping of the heart rate monitor and all the other damn machines in the room she had a fucking head ache and wanted it to just go away. She barely noticed a doctor standing in the door way until he cleared his throat.

"Hello, Miss. Mars; do you know where you are?" he asked slowly because that was protocol. Never rush a patient always be calm and helpful so they don't have a freak out. Veronica looked up at the doctor with concern in her eyes. She remembered what had gotten her here but was her stomach in so much pain that honestly it hurt her to breath at the moment. She realized that she realized that she hadn't said anything to the doctor at since he asked her if she knew where she was.

"I'm in the hospital. I was hit by a car. Correct?" She asked scared to find out why the doctor had a look on his face that could scare any little kid.

_Neptune, California same day…. _

_Logan had just gotten home from a long and tiring day at the office and all he wanted to do was hear his girls voice. He missed her so much and couldn't wait to have her in his arms in less than five and a half days. He just called to tell her that he loved her and missed her. _

_Simple and sweet that's all it took and Logan Echolls was hooked on Veronica Mars once again. She was his drug. Hey he wasn't complaining, she was one hell of a sexy drug and he could live with that. He took a quick shower and came back to the bedroom to his cell phone . _

_It was a Virginia phone number that he didn't recognize so he answered the call. "Logan Echolls?" a soft voice asked. He was so confused. "Yes, this is he. May I ask who is calling?" he said with concern. "This in the BedFord hospital, we have a patient that has you down as emergency contact if something has happened to her." Logan's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach; Veronica what was wrong with her what had happened. "Mr. Echolls! Miss. Mars was in a hit and run accident about an hour ago we need you to come here so that she can be released to your sole custody." _

_Logan stopped listing to what the lady was saying. His Veronica was hurt. His mind was going ten million miles a second. He had to get to Virginia as fast as he could. _

Veronica was so confused about what was going on. She was distracted by the pain in her lower stomach. It hurt really badly. The doctor told her that she had been involved in a hit and run accident. He said that there was more news that she needed to hear but they had to run a few more test first.

It seemed like ages before they had finished her final tests. She was afraid to look at her body; but when she did she saw bruises' start to form all over her body. Who ever hit her wanted her dead this was no accident.

The doctor came back into the room and sat in the chair beside her bed. "Veronica I have some news to tell you and I wish that this new could be good but its not going to be." He took her hand softly and Veronica looked like she could burst if she was a balloon. Before the doctor could say anything veronica interrupted him. "Doc. Why is my lower stomach in so much pain?"

The doctors face turned sour. This poor girl didn't deserve this. No one every deserved to have this happen to them.

"Veronica dear. I'm sorry to have to tell you this. But did you know that you were two months pregnant?" The look on her face gave him his answer. She obviously didn't know that she was. "I was pregnant" she shudders and starts to cry.

"Is the baby okay?" This time it's a male voice coming from the door way of the hospital room. Veronica looks up and see him. "Logan!" she starts to cry even harder. He runs right to her bed side and take the doctors place holding her hand and rubbing her forehead. His little princess didn't deserve this, this wasn't part of their plan. He kissed her cheek softly and whispers soft words to her like "I'm right here" "hush baby everything is going to be okay" "I love you princess, I do".

He holding it together the best that he can. But he needs to know the truth about the baby, their baby. "Doc. The baby. Is the baby okay?" He asks with hope, their baby can't be gone. The doctor looks at the couple sadly. "I'm sorry Mr. Echolls and Miss. Mars, but your baby didn't survive the impact that Veronica took when that car hit her."

Veronica starts to cry hysterically, suddenly realizing that her baby. Her and Logan's baby that she knew nothing about was now dead.

_To be continued… _

**Okay so I'm so proud **_**of how the**_** first chapter of this story turned out. I know that it's a lot to take in. So much is happening right at the get go, but I have faith that this story well do amazing! I hope I get some amazing people interested in this story! Can't wait to write some more. Chapter two should be out sometime next week. I want to be able to update as frequently as possible. Until next time!**

**Xoxox! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: VM belongs to the down right amazing Rob Thomas and the CW.**

**A/N: SO SO SO happy with the feedback that I received on chapter one! You guys are the best! Well here we go on to chapter two! I hope you all enjoy! Xoxox. **

Chapter Two: A Perfectly Good Heart.

Logan felt like his life was starting to fall to the ground like a crumbling cookie. He didn't understand what he and Veronica had done to anyone to create this kind of pain in their lives'. He didn't understand why someone would wanna break a perfectly good heart?Why would someone wanna take their love and tear it all apart, now? Why would they wanna make the very first scar?

Maybe he should've seen the signs, should've read writing on the wall. And realized by the distance in her eyes. There was something that she was afraid of telling him. He knew that someone was treating her that's the only explanation for why someone would hit her with a car and take off.

_August 20__th__ 2007_

_When he got the phone call last night from the hospital he felt his heart drop and shatter in his chest. He drove straight to the plane hanger that held the Echolls private jet and told the pilot that he needed to be at the BedFord hospital as soon as possible. _

_The pilot was so confused because he knew that his boss didn't have any meeting and plans to be out of town until the week after next when Miss Veronica was due to graduate from FBI training. _

"_Mr. Simpson." Logan began trying to contain his frustration and worry that was rushing through his body. _

"_Mr. Simpson I need to be in BedFord in two hours top. Please. Its important. Miss Veronica was in an accident and I need to get there. She needs me and I need her." _

_The pilots face went into shock, poor Mr. Echolls. "Oh! Yes sir! Lets get on board the plane and get you to Miss Veronica." _

_Logan forced a smile and a soft thank you and picked up his bag he had sat on the floor and began to walk on to the run way towards the plane that was awaiting for him. _

_He would be with Veronica in just a few short hours and he couldn't wait to see her. He hated knowing that she was all alone and more than likely scared to death right now. He needed to get to the love of his life! _

_A million thought ran through his mind because all the doctor had said to him was that she was involved in a hit and run accident and that she was responsive but still very weak. The moment the plane touched down in BedFord above the hospital he jumped up and was off the plane running into the hospital._

_He was screaming at the receptionist at the front desk. "Ma'ma sorry but I don't give a damn if you want me to wait until your call my number to answer my question. I want to know where the hell my girlfriend is. She was in a fucking hit and run accident and I just want to know where she is. I…" Logan finally broke down and began to cry. "I just need my Veronica. Please." _

_There was a man behind him that cleared his throat. Logan spun around to see who was behind him. The man was in a doctors wardrobe, he had to know where Veronica was. _

_The doctor ask if he could help him and he explained that he was looking for Veronica Mars. The doctor smiled slightly and lead him down the hall towards the room that held his Veronica. _

Logan had sat by Veronicas bed side all night long. He was afraid to leave because things were so shattered between them that he couldn't stand to be out of her site for more than five minutes. But they had to prepare her for surgery because the accident. She was now left with a broken foot that leave her on disability for about three months.

Logan walked out into the waiting room while they took Veronica in to surgery. He knew that he had few calls that he needed to make to people back home they would want to know what was going on. Logan pulled out his cell phone and phoned the sheriffs office back in Neptune California. Sheriff Keith Mars would want to know what had happened his little girl.

_Neptune California; Sheriff Station_

_Keith Mars picked up the phone in his office on the second ring. "Keith Mars office how may I help you." The voice on the other line was cracking and barely audible. "This is Keith Mars, can I help you?" There was a cough and sniffle on the other line and Logan finally spoke. "Keith its Logan." Keith was glad it wasn't someone just pulling a prank call on the station they had gotten quite a few of those the past few months. _

"_Son what's wrong?" Keith was confused why would Logan call the station and not just the house. Something must be terribly wrong. _

"_Mr. Mars, Veronica was in a hit in run accident in Virginia and she's in the hospital I just arrived and now sitting in the waiting she's in surgery she has a broken foot." Words couldn't describe what Keith was feeling. "Logan, son. Is there anything else wrong?" _

_Logan started to cry softly. "Keith, Veronica was two months pregnant and neither of us knew about it." More sobs escaped Logan's throat "the baby didn't survive the impact of the car." Keith felt his heart shatter this wasn't fair to either of them . His poor baby girl. _

"_Logan are you going to be okay, or do I need to take off from the station for a few days to be with you guys?" Keith felt his heart ripping to pieces. Logan spoke softly "Keith I think we will be okay but if anything changes I'll give you a call right away." _

_Keith sighed and rubbed his eyes with frustration. " Logan just give me hourly updates please and please please both of you stay safe. I'll make sure that your apartment is ready and clean for you guys right before you get home." Logan let out a soft smile. Keith Mars was a good man. "Thank You Keith. I'll call you as soon as Veronica gets out of surgery." _

Veronica had been out of surgery and alone in her room for almost ten minutes before Logan walked back into the room. Logan let out a soft smile full of love and compassion. "Hi baby" Veronica said with a sigh, god she forgot how much she missed him. He looked so stressed out and tired.

He took a seat next to her on the hospital bed and ran his fingers along her cheek. She

started to cry and she couldn't hold in to pain any longer. " I called your dad." Veronica looked up at him with concern. "He's okay hunny, I just wanted to make sure he knew what was going on." She shook her head saying okay and rested her head on Logans shoulders. This is why she loved him.

A doctor walked into their room about four hours later. "Hi Veronica. How are you feeling?" Veronica looked angry "Oh you know just about as great as I can be knowing that my baby is dead." She began to let tears fall down her face again.

The doctor felt so bad for the young couple. "Veronica I'm sorry that we couldn't save your baby, I truly am." She looked at her with a soft smile and continued "Everything looks good with your injuries so we are going to discharge you from the hospital and let you get home to be with your family." With that she left the room.

Veronica was glad to finally be out of that stuffy and small hospital room. She laid her head against the window of Logans jet and sighed. All she wanted was to be home. She needed her dad.

_To be continued…._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: VM belongs to the down right amazing Rob Thomas and the CW.**

**A/N: You're guys reaction to the story so far has been amazing! I just want to say thank you to the people who have reviewed the story so far! Also to the people who have made this story part of one of their favorites. And again to the people who are following this story! And just in general to the people who have viewed. You guys seriously rock! Okay so how about we get on to the story! :) XOXOXOX!**

Chapter Three: World Wide Famous

******VERONICA & LOGAN******

Veronica hadn't been home more than five hours and all she wanted to do was sleep from the moment that she and Logan walked off the private jet. She thought that it would just be a normal night besides dealing with the loss of their baby.

The moment the stepped off the jet they were faced with crowds of paparazzi, and they wanted their answers.

"Mr. Echolls! Are you back together with Veronica Mars?"

"Logan how is the new business working out for you?"

"Veronica Mars why are you back in Neptune; last we checked you were in BedFord for FBI training."

"Is it true that you were in the hospital and lost your and Mr. Echolls baby?"

Veronica just wanted to escape but she was weak that she didn't want to say something to these reporters that she would later regret. She felt Logan tug on her hand telling her that he was so sorry. Veronica fought hard to keep the tears from rolling down her face. She held her head high and walked forward dragging Logan aside her towards his land rover. Stoping waiting for him to unlock the door, the second he did she yanked the door open and climbed in and slowly sat down in the passenger seat.

Logan looked at Veronica with a sigh. "Im so sorry that those reporters attacked you like that."

His lip began to quiver "I didn't realized that anyone knew about me leaving town." He felt horrible that they ambushed them like this.

Veronica whipped her eyes to get rid of the tears in her eyes. She didn't understand how she still had tears to cry. She thought that she would have been all cried out by now.

"Its fine. Really Logan it is. You couldn't have known that they would be here when we got home." she said with the soft and barely audible voice.

Logan rubbed his hand on her thigh and moved his hand to her cheek and looked at her with nothing but passion in his eyes. "Im so sorry Veronica."

Veronica let out a soft smile and whispered "I love you Logan Echolls."

He smiled back at her and left a kiss on her cheek. "I love you too."

********* KEITH*******

It had been less than twenty four hours since he found out about the news of his now dead grand baby. He wasn't sure what to feel, he was just worried for his little girl. She had already been through so much and she was barely nineteen years old.

Keith left the station after his phone call with Logan yesterday afternoon. He took a leave of absence for a week so that way he could be with Veronica in her time of need. The station asked why all of sudden he needed the time off and he simply said it was a family matter.

Keith had been walking in the same circle wondering why Veronica and Logan weren't home yet. Their flight landed almost an hour ago. Alicia walked up to her new husband and placed a hand on his arm softly.

"Keith dear. She will be home soon. Lets just have a set and wait for her, pacing won't do us any good." Alicia said softly to Keith.

He knew that she was right and that was what he should do. He was just sitting on pins and needless waiting here for Veronica to come home.

*********VERONICA*******

She felt like it had been hours that they had been in Logans car. But when in reality she knew that it had only been thirty minutes at the most. She kept her hand tightly around Logans free hand and continued to look out the window at the dark streets as they pulled up to Logans house.

Logan sighed in the drivers seat next to Veronica and he finally didn't look so tense. He looked like he could finally breath.

"Home at last."he sighed and looked at Veronica with worry in his eyes, he didn't want to scare her anymore. He just wanted her to feel at home.

Veroncia looked at him softly and said "I'm just glad that I'm in this boat with you because if i wasn't I don't know what I'd do."

Logan walked around to Veronicas side of the car and opened the door for her and helped out and made sure she landed softly on her feet. Taking her hand and leading her into the house.

When the door finally opened Veronica was face to face with her father. She was finally home. Dropping her hand from Logans she ran into her fathers embrace.

"Daddy." Veronica screamed as the tears began to flood her eyes once again.

to be continued

**Leave a review and tell me your thoughts! :) I know that this chapter was on the short side but i didn't want to keep ya'll waiting to long! I hope that this is what you guys were kind of expecting. I wold leave you on the cliff for long a new chapter should be up sometime this weekend!**

**XOXOXO!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: VM belongs to the down right amazing Rob Thomas and the CW.**

**A/N: You're guys reaction to the story so far has been amazing! I just want to say thank you to the people who have reviewed the story so far! I hope that this next chapter is what ya'll expect it to be. Please read and review! XOXOX! :)**

_Chapter Four: Count On You_

*******LOGAN*********

So much had been running through his head that it made it harder to focus. Veronica had spent the last hour talking with her father and his new wife Alicia while he set up the bedroom for the night. He just wanted to make Veronica feel more at home now that things in their lives had changed drastically.

Sitting on the edge of the bed Logan rubbed his forehead frustrated looking at a letter that Veronica had wrote him on their last day of senior year after she left for New York.

_Dear Logan,_

_Today has been so hard on me. I had this dream and it was the day of graduation but when I woke up in the dream my mom was dad were still married and she was still here. She didn't leave. My parents were still happy and she made a reference to tell me not to run of with my lover boy. Guess who that lover boy was... you :)_

_But the sad part about the whole dream was that i wasn't friends with Wallace. :( It really made me sad. Because we are best friends i don't know what id do without him!_

_But I'm really happy with the way that we left things when i left for New York... but i missed you so much.I mean you cant just kiss a girl with so much passion and then let her get onto an airplane._

_I'll see you later tonight for dinner snugglebug! I love you!_

_xoxox,_

_Vee! :)_

Logan let a tear slide down his check and felt his heart strings began to tug tighter and tighter. God he really did love Veronica. "Logan." a soft voice called out to him.

He looked up and let a soft smile leave his features. Veronica looked tired and weak he felt so bad for her but she looked comfortable in her pajamas. "Come here baby" he opened his arms and pulled her close as she entered his embrace.

He felt Veronica let out a sigh that sounded like she had been holding in for much of the night.

"How was talking with your dad? Sorry i didn't stick around i just thought that you could use some time alone with him."he murmured in a soft voice. Placing a soft kiss on her forehead and moving back on the bed holding her tighter to his chest.

"Logan" she whispered into his chest and moved her hand to her face to wipe away the tears. "I really can't tell you how grateful i am to have you here with me."

Logan rubbed her back softly and laid kisses on the top of her head. He really didn't know what he would do with out her. He loved her so much. "lets get some sleep baby, we both know that we need it." leaving a kiss on the side of her temple.

He moved to the side of the bed and slid off his shirt and took off his jeans and pulled the covers back and then slid under the covers with Veronica sliding into his side and cuddling up close to him. She really couldn't believe that he was there. That he was there right next to her. The she could actually touch him and that he wouldn't just disappear into thin air.

Veronica wrapped her arms tighter around Logan and kissed his neck softly. "I love you." she said in a choked voice. She finally felt the tears began to fall. She cried for a few minutes softly with out Logan noticing until her cries turned into hard and uncontrollable sobs.

"why"sob "did"sob "that"sob "accident" sob "take"sob "away" sob "our" sob "baby." Veronica couldn't speak anymore and the sobs took over her sanity and she left everything out. The sobs got heaver as Logan sat up in the bed and held her close against his chest.

"Shhh. Baby." he held her tight rubbing his hand up and down her arm trying to control her sobs. He really hated that she was in so much pain. But the worse part about it was that he really couldn't do anything about it but just be there for her and to tighten his hold on her. For both of their sanity's.

He didn't want her to go off the edge, he had to be strong for the both of them.

He could already tell that this was going to be a long night but he would do anything to keep Veronica safe. Anything at all.

******THE NEXT MORNING*****

Logan walked out of the bathroom dressed for work and went to the kitchen to make Veronica something for breakfast before he had to head into the office. As much as he wanted to stay home and be with her he couldn't skip work.

When he got back to the bed room the bed was empty and the bathroom door was shut tight. Leaving the food on the night stand Logan walked over to the door and pushed it open slightly sticking his head inside the door.

"Veronica. Hunny."He said loud enough for her to hear.

She turned around slightly freshly showered and now dressed in a pair of Logan sweatpants and on of her favorite T-Shirts that she used to wear while they were still in college. She smiled at him softly.

"Hi baby." She stated and walked towards the door pulling it open all the way and grabbing his hand and fixing his tie making it straighter. "You look just as handsome as ever don't you." She muttered with a wink in her eye.

He like to see that she was out of bed and trying to make an effort at least. " I have to go to the office for a while today but then i'll be back some. You want to grab dinner tonight or do you want me to pick something up on my way home?"She frowned when he said something about going out for dinner. "Never mind i'll grab something on my way home."

She moved closer to him and left a kiss on his cheek and softly said "I think I'm going to go see Mac and Wallace today."

He smiled at least she was going to try and get out of the house today. that was a start. "Okay sweetie. The keys to the white land rover are on the dresser."

She let go of his hand and kissed him softly on the lips and sighed. "I love you. Now you need to get your butt to work Mr. Echolls."

He kissed her on the cheek and he grabbed the keys to his black land rover off the bathroom counter top. "Okay I'm going but ill see you when i get home. I love you Veronica Mars."

_to be continued_

**Leave me a review to tell me you thoughts about the story! Trying to move along with the story line maybe just another chapter focused just around Logan and Veronica then I'm going to introduce new characters! XOXOX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: VM belongs to the down right amazing Rob Thomas and the CW.**

**A/N: So happy with all the responses to the story so far! Here's the newest chapter ya'll! XOXOX**

Chapter Five: Credit Where Credit Is Due.

Its been almost three months since Veronica had returned home after losing her and Logan's baby. In those three months she had resigned from the FBI, enrolled in classes at Hearst College, and moved in with Logan at their new house in Neptune with the only slight change of having Dick Casablanca's as there other roommate.

**Three Months Earlier: **

_Veronica sat on the couch in her and Logan's home as she dialed the number to the FBI unit in Virginia; as she was about to make the biggest change in her career._

_Logan had left for work almost an hour ago, Veronica didn't want him to be home when she quit the only thing that she felt that she had accomplished, besides being able to love Logan more than anyone every had. She just didn't want him to be disappointed in her that she was giving up everything that she had ever worked so hard for. _

_The call had been simple as she just told the sergeant she had decided that even though she had completed that FBI training she would like to not further her journey with the FBI due to the hit and run accident that she had been involved in. They understood and told her that they wished her well and if she'd changed her mind they would always be willing to welcome her back into the FBI if she changed her mind. _

**Two Months Earlier:**

_Veronica still found it hard to keep going on without having the baby that she and Logan had created but Logan helped to make it easier by taking care of her and always telling her over and over that he loved her. _

_Veronica couldn't be more thankful to love Logan standing by her side through this whole thing and that he continues to love her even if she still shuts him out sometimes but he knows that its only because of what they have been thought recently. _

_Logan's new business had taken off well and they got many new clients he spent his days working along side his best friend Dick Casablanca and his new girlfriend Cindy Mackenzie. _

_So much had happened and so much how had changed that some people began to wonder how they had all continued to live through it all. _

********Logan's & Veronica's House************

Logan came home from work and decided that he wanted to plan a special dinner for Veronica. He wanted to make her feel better since she hadn't been feeling well all week with the cold that she picked up. He had everything placed out on the dinning room table ready for Veronica when she got home. He heard the door unlock and then close loudly.

Veronica was exhausted and she just wanted to get so sleep to make the crappy day that she had go away. She let out a loud and painful cough that she just wanted to go away. She was tired of feeling so bad and wanted to take some Nyquil and try and get the cold to go away.

She let out a smile when she saw Logan walk into the hallway of their new home. "Hi." she muttered as she brought her hand to her head that was continually pounding.

Logan walked closer to her and pulled her into his embrace and placed a soft kiss on her forehead and rubbed her arms softly. "Feeling any better sweetie" moving to rub her shoulders as she lent closer into his frame with a sigh.

She let out a sharp breath " I am now" she lent up to kiss him softly and wrapped her arms around Logan's slim figure. And holding close to him and relaxed into his body.

She had finally felt her headache go away when she heard Dick shout from their dinning room about food and if he could eat already. "What is he complain about food for" she let out with a sigh and moved her head closer into his chest kissing his neck softly.

He pulled away and kissed her cheek and pulled Veronica with him toward the dinning room and smiled as he said "I made dinner for my pretty lover" he smiled placing a sloppy on her face knowing it would make her giggle.

She never changed. She may have a tough shell you have to spend time cracking but once you get inside it becomes so much easier having being a whole open book to her.

Veronica was so tired but she didn't want Logan to get upset that she didn't want to eat anything. She smiled and sat down at the dinning table and began to eat the nice dinner that he prepared for them.

She was so grateful for having a man like Logan in her life because without him she didn't know if she would be able to handle everything that has happened without him.

After dinner she told Logan that she still wasn't feeling to well and that she was going to head to bed early and he told her that he would be there in just a few minutes.

*******Logan & Veronica's Bedroom***********

Standing next to the mirror in the bedroom she looked at her non-pregnant stomach and frowned just as Logan walked back into the bedroom walking up to her.

"Hey, why the frowny face baby?" he asked softly.

"Do you think that maybe" she looked at him softly. "That we can try again, I know that its only been three months but I really want a baby Logan."

Logan pulled her close to him and kissed her cheek. "If that's what you want. We can try again."

She tugged on his shirt. He grinned and took the hint. He quickly pulled off his shirt. In very little time, they both were standing naked, facing one another. For the first time in a very long time, they both found themselves a bit nervous. Almost like it was their first time together.

Logan step toward her and picked her up in his arms and laid her gently on the bed. He climbed in next to her and leaned over, running a hand slowly down her face and over her curves. "You are so beautiful," he said.

"I always feel beautiful when I'm with you," she said softly. "Are we going to be okay?"

"Do you still love me?" he asked.

"More than I ever thought I could love anyone," she replied earnestly.

"Then we'll work everything else out," he said. He leaned down and began kissing her. His kisses were long and deep. They were slow and sweet. Usually, their kisses were frantic and consuming. Now he was kissing her as if he was savoring her. Her heart raced, and when he pulled back for air, she couldn't help but look at him in wonder. "I don't want to rush this. I want you to feel how much I love you."

Once again Veronica's eyes filled, but this time the tears were tears of joy. "I'm sorry you found out about the baby the way you did. I messed up," she said.

"It was your turn to," he said with an easy smile, not wanting to talk anymore. He begin placing soft kisses down her neck, stopping at her breasts. He kissed each one, noticing that they already seemed fuller. Or it was wishful thinking on his part. He grinned down at them, and she noticed.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Just imagining your breasts feeding my child," he said.

She grinned. "Liar! You were imagining my boobs being bigger!" she accused.

His smiled widened. She knew him well. "It's a perk," he replied.

Then all talk ceased as he began making love to her in earnest, kissing and caressing every part of her. It'd been too long. Things had been up and down with them for weeks now. He'd taken her for granted. He'd taken _this _for granted. As he moved over her and into her, he promised himself that he wouldn't ever again. No matter what happened, his life was nothing without her. They were going to have the family he'd always dreamed of, and it didn't matter that she'd let things keep her from sharing the news. What mattered was she wanted his child, and they were going to be a real family.

Veronica kept her eyes locked with his as he moved inside of her. He kept the pace slow and steady, dragging out ever drop of pleasure. When she gasped her completion, she kept her eyes opened. "I love you, Logan," she said softly, wanting him to believe her.

She didn't see doubt in his eyes but love and happiness. "I love you, too," he said.

He moved to the side and pulled her into his arms, finally content.

*****_The Next Morning*_****

Veronica woke up feeling better than she had in a long time. Logan's arms were wrapped around her, and he was holding her tight like he used to but hadn't in a long time. She turned until she was facing him. She wanted to kiss him but a sudden bout of her sickness hit her, and she jumped quickly out of the bed. She made it to the bathroom just in time.

She finally was in the happiest part of her life, they were going to try and make a child out of love and not lust.

***** To Be Continued*****

**Leave me a review and tell me your feelings about the way the story is moving. Had to through in a plot twist or i would of spent the next ten chapters writing about them losing the baby! Hope ya'll liked the change in the story line. XOXOX!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Can you believe that we are getting our Veronica Mars Movie after so long of wanting it?! I'm so happy that its going to done! Hopefully more LoVe! :) So I really hope that ya'll are still interested in this story. Not to seem ungrateful or anything but not many people have been reviewing to let me know your thoughts! If you guys would take a few seconds after you read the chapters to tell me your thoughts about the story so far so that i know ya'll are still interested! That would be freaking wonderful! Like always you guys are the best! XOXOX**

Chapter Six: Your My Survivor

Mac had spent most of the day in the office trying to prepare herself for her messed up family that decided they needed to have a family meeting. She thought that after knowing for a few the news that she was switched at birth with the glorious bitch of Neptune High Madison Sinclair. That things would get easier as time went on but; she couldn't handle her parents lying to her and feeling so out of place in her own family that she had to finally confess that she knew the truth for so long. But once she did that she was forced to spend time with the Sinclair's. She loved her younger sister Lauren, even if that meant she would have to spend sometime with Madison around.

Mac had grown closer to Lauren in the year and a half that she had spent getting to know her sister. Even though she wasn't close with Madison because; it wasn't like Madison was making an effort to get to know her either.

In all actuality Madison made it hard for Mac to be around her family. and that drove Mac absolutely crazy. She just wanted to get to know her family. After all she was suppose to have Madison's life and Madison was suppose to have hers.

Mac let out a loud and stressful sigh that brought her out of her deep thoughts and got Dicks attention from across the table in the conference room.

"Mackie?" Dick called to her across the table with a look of concern for her. As he got up from his chair and walked over and sat on the table in front of her. Extending out his hand pulling her out of her chair and closer to his chest and wrapping an arm softly around her figure.

"He whats wrong" he asked in sympathy for her, he knew that having to deal with the Sinclair's was frustrating for her. He even offered to come along with her to be her moral support that she needed.

"Im just worried about having to deal with the whole happy family moments that tend to come with having these family get togethers when spending mandatory time with the Sinclair's"she said with an exhausted voice. Sometimes she just wished that she could have been happy with her own original family and not gotten involved with the Sinclair's. The only thing that keeps her going to get to know the family more is that she gets to spend time with her birth parents and sister Lauren.

Mac had tossed the idea back in forth in her head for a long time before she said anything about her knowing the truth. She just isn't sure if she made the right choice. Would her life be simpler without the Sinclair's in it? She would never have told Dick how much that this bugged her it he hadn't found her in her room one night crying about the situation when they first started dating.

***** flashback******

Today had been had on Mac. This was the first time that she had spent time with the Sinclair family as them knowing her as a daughter and not just some stranger. They went to the local fair on the board walk a few towns away from Neptune. It had been almost the perfect day. They all tried to act like a family and things were going fine. They had gone on rides, ate fatting food from most of the stands, played games and their 'dad' had won them each a stuffed teddy bear and that meant so much to Mac. The fact that he biological dad was trying his best to help her fit in to the family that should have been hers.

Thing took a turning point when Madison decided to join the family half way through the day. Everything went down hill when she began to make little comments here and there about Mac and her trashy life.

Mac and Lauren had just gotten off the Ferris Wheel and were walking back to join the family when Lauren smiled and said "Isn't it great now i have two fantastic sister to grow up around."

That must have set Madison off because she fired back with a nasty frown and muttered loudly "Well. First she takes my ex-boyfriend, who by the way is so a pig and just nasty. And know she wants to take my family away from me too?" And faked a cry and walked ahead of the family.

Lauren took a hold of Macs hand and told her not to worry about Madison and that she was just jealous that she has to share her family now. MAc sighed and said that she appreciated Lauren's support.

The day went on and she hadn't heard a word out of Madison until her phone started ringing and the Madison attacked her with another uneasy and hurtful comment.

"Let me guess. Is that the foster care system and are they calling because they want you back. Because i know that my family doesn't want you" she said loudly and obnoxiously.

Madison's mother had finally had enough of the way that her daughter was treating her other daughter and put her foot down. "Madison! If you don't have anything nice to say then keep your mouth shut. Do you understand me. We are all trying to make an effort to get to know someone who was suppose to part of our family the whole time. If that is a problem for you then you need to gather your things from your father and go home" she sighed loudly tired of the comments her daughter was making to hurt someone.

Later that evening when she was alone in her room going over all the events of the day she felt helpless. Why couldn't she just be accepted by Madison and couldn't the just try and get along.

MAc had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she never heard dick open the door. When she saw him standing there with a dozen roses in his hand. That was the first time that she really let him into her life. And she told him everything that had happened and he just sat there holding her in his arms and telling her that things would be alright. People like Madison didn't deserve the time of day. He just hopped that things would get to a point where Mac could be happy.

**End Flashback******

Mac had looked up at Dick as he held her tightly in his arms "Will you go with me tonight to this family meeting. I need your support to help me keep my sanity" she smiled and kissed his cheek softly.

Dick tightened his hold on her and kissed the top of her head "Of course is will Mackie"he murmured rubbing a hand down her lower back.

******At the house with Logan and Veronica*******

Veronica had chosen to try and move on as best as she could. She didn't was the loss of their first child to come between them. So the more that she tried to show him that she was okay with them trying again for another it was helping her grieving process.

Veronica had made her famous snicker doodle cookies earlier to go along with the date night that she had planned for her and Logan. She was happy that he took the day off work so that they could spend the morning together. Really together for the first time in a long time.

Later as the day went on Logan headed out to the beach for the remainder of the afternoon. He hadn't been surfing since right before Veronicas accident and told himself that he wouldn't head about out to the water until after he knew that she would be okay.

Veronica forced him out of the house today because she knew that it would be good for him to finally get out and spend time in the water. After all it was his favorite thing to do.

****** At The Beach *****

Logan sits on his surfboard and looks out away from the beach; towards the ocean. He watches the waves come in and sees a few boats pass. It is a beautiful day today and the waved have been pretty good. He feels pleasantly tired. Although he loves the exercise that surfing brings, mostly he loved to surf because is always helps him quite his mind. He is able to totally focus on the wave, zone in on the magically, the rest of the world disappears.

Two days ago he thought that he a Veronica would never have gotten to the place that they did last night. But she finally let her wall that she had built up to keep ll the hurt out.

His life is so fucked up! A father who never wanted him and thinks he needs to train him to 'be a man'. The man that murdered his first love. A mother who is so beat down by life and an unloving husband that she hid it all in her booze and pills; then left him alone with his father 'the murder' when she jumped and committed suicide. A adopted sister who is a self - absorbed Paris Hilton want - to - be. And his first love was a girl who was not satisfied by him and was constantly seeking out other guys. On top of that she has having an affair with his father and his father murdered her.

He had never really been left alone in his thoughts for so long because when he finally got Veronica back they talked about everything. He always said to himself though he would never admit it to Veronica; that he was hurt the whole time after Lilly's death. Because he didn't know what to be without her around. He thought the treating Veronica like crap would be a clean slate. But she was only thing or person that he knew like the back of his hand. Nothing he could have said would have saved him from their fall out. He couldn't breath without her in his life but he had to. He never wanted to show that he was weak.

Logan wanted nothing to stand in the way of them. He finally understood that no matter how much he loved Lilly when they were kids; it didn't and could never compare to the way he feels or has ever felt about Veronica. He was so thankful that she let him love her.

Logan's mind went back to when he and Lilly were kids and the first time that he found out she had cheated on him. He was so hurt because they were each others firsts. They learned everything together, but when Lilly became a seeker outside of their relationship to learn new things without him. He realized that it was the first time that their whole relationship had changed forever. They were never the same after that. He stopped confiding in her and he grew closer to Veronica. He told Veronica all of his problems and she never turned him away because she knew that he was hurt the Lilly would treat him like that.

Logan smiled as he sat on his board and thought back to the first time he wished he would have kissed veronica when they were freshman in high school. He and Lilly were on another break in there relationship and that left Logan alone when the spring dance came around. Duncan hadn't told Veronica how he felt about her yet and took Caitlin Ford. Logan took Veronica, he enjoyed the time he had been spending with Veronica; it was the most fun he'd had in a long time. The night went smoothly and he kissed her on the cheek softly during the slow dance but deep down wished he could of done more. Maybe they would have be something more and Lilly never would have been murdered.

The more he thought about that dance, he was glad that he didn't because if he had there could always be that chance that he wouldn't have her in his life today. And that was something that he was grateful for.

Logan was so lost in his thoughts about the events that had occurred in his life that he was flipped of his board when a wave came a crashed into him sending him deep under the water. When he went under the water the force was so great that the current pulled him down farther and he hit his head on a rock his grip releasing from the surfboard.

Veronica had walked out on to the beach outside the house to call Logan in; she knew how distracted he could get in to the water and not keep track of time. She saw him siting on his board deep in thought calling out to him. When out of nowhere a wave came crashing down and pulling him under the surface.

No knowing what to do she screamed his name out, after a few minutes his body came back to the surface but he wasn't moving just floating in the water. Veronica was so worried she didn't know what was happening. She kicked her shoes off her feet grabbing her cellphone out of her back pocket dialing 911.

When the 911 operator answered all she said was "There has been a surfing accident on the beach and gave their home address" running out into the water so see if she could help Logan. Veronica fought the strong current as she swam out to Logan floating body. When she go closer she saw blood in the water and her heart dropped. "LOGAN!" she screamed and tears escaped her eyes.

When she finally reached him she grabbed his board and brought it right next to her body as she tried to stay afloat in the water. She pulled his body close to hers and say the gash on the side of his head and the blood coming from it. Lifting his lightweight body on to the surfboard she began to push is to shore, hoping that the paramedics would be the the shore soon.

Veronica used all her strength the push the board and when she finally got to the shore she collapsed on to his chest and kissed his face softly "baby please wake up, please"letting her soft and fragile fingers crest this face.

Finally the paramedics arrived at the scene and asked her a few basic questions as the loaded him on to a stretcher and into the back of the ambulance. Telling her where they would be taking him since it looks like he had lost a lot of blood and was not responsive on scene.

****** The Sinclair Family Meeting ******

Mac had tried her best to keep a straight face on her the whole time that they were at the Sinclair house. She was just grateful that she had Dick here with her the whole time. She hadn't let his hand go once.

Madison had yet to make an appearance at the family meeting and secretly Mac hopped that she wouldn't show. It would just make this evening that much more bearable. They decided to order take out from the local pasta restaurant down the street and eat in. Macs biological mother wasn't pleased to see that she brought her boyfriend to a family meeting but let it slide; she knew that this was hard for her to get thought.

****** At The hospital ********

Veronica ran into the front entrance of the ER room and panicky asked where Logan Echolls was and that she was his girlfriend. The lady running the front desk looked at her with sad eyes and said that he was still being examined and would have to wait in the waiting room for more information from a doctor shortly.

An hour had passed before a medical professional came out "Im looking for the family of Logan Echolls" the doctor said and looked around the waiting room.

Veronicas head shot up when she heard Logan's name being mentioned "Me! Doctor please tell me he's going to be okay, please."

The doctor gave a soft smile and walked closer to Veronica and extended his hand and introduced himself as Doctor Dropper. He looked back at the papers attached to his clip board and softly said "Veronica dear, Logan is going to be okay. But when he hit his head on the rock when he was forced underwater it left him with a slight concussion and thats why he wasn't awake at the scene. We took all the test that we needed and gave his head a cat scan so we could look her all possible problems. He is going to be sore for a few day with chances of slight headaches. We moved him to a private floor so that he can stay out of the public and that no reporters try to disturb his healing process. If you'll follow me i'll take you to his room so you can see him. Thought i have to warn you he might be very tired and not remember some things as his head was hit very hard."

****** Back at the Sinclair house ******

Dick had felt out of place at this family get together but he was here to support Mac. Dick stopped listing to what the family was talking about when his phone began to vibrate in his hand. Looking down at the caller ID he has Veronicas name pop up; that was strange she rarely called him unless it was important.

Putting the phone to his ear he answered the call "Ronnie, whats up?"

Mac say Dicks face turn pale when he heard what Veronica told him. He began to stutter "What do you mean an accident. What kind of accident? Is Logan okay."

Mac reached and grabbed his hand looking at him. Dick cracked as he got this last few words out "What hospital. Okay we'll be there in an hour ill stop by the house to grab a few things."

Dick hung the phone up and looked at Mac and whispered "We need to go, Logan in the hospital he was in a surfing accident.' With that they both got up from the table and made their way to the car and drove back to the house to grab a few things for both Ronnie and Logan.

****** Back at the hospital *****

Veronica walked in to Logan's room after getting off the phone with Dick and shut the door and began to sob. Why were things like this happing to them. She looked over to the bed and saw Logan hooked up to machines and a bandage across the side of his head.

Walking closer to him she sat on the edge of his bed and ran a finger along his chest. "Hi baby"she said quietly as her voice filled with more tears. She pulled the covers back on his bed and laid down next to him and placed her head on his chest and felt Logan's arms wrap around her and he softly spoke "Hi beautiful"as he tightened his grip on her. They both had so many questions but that could wait till later; right now they were both exhausted and just wanted to be near each other.

****** The next morning at the hospital******

Veronica woke up with Logans body wrapped around her in a hospital bed. She remembered the events that happened yesterday. She shouldn't have let him go out surfing on his own, she should have at least suggested he took Dick with him. She woke up in the middle of the night and saw Mac and Dick sitting in the waiting room. She smiled and was so thankful to have them here withthem. They were one big family and always have acted like it.

She walked down the hall and went to find a doctor to see if there was any changes in Logans condtions and to see when he can be relesed from the hospital. She just wanted to be home in there own bed.

Finding the doctor she was told that he was recovering better than they thcoought he would and that he could be released from the hospital later this afternoon.

To be continued...

**Thanks so much to everyone who has been reading this story and thanks for all the support! It means the world to me! :) Please leave a review and let me know how you like the story so far! I promise to not leave you with a cliffhanger for long! Enjoy your weekend and as always, XOXO!**


	7. Chapter7

Hiya guys! I just wanted to say a special thank you to one of my favorite readers and guest; Angle. You rock and I love that your always leaving me with some sort of feedback! Glad that your still interested in the story! Hopefully this will be a good thing! I have many plans for the story and as to what direction that i want to take it in! I haven't yet figured out if and when it will end. Im contemplating a sequel if you all are still interested in it when that time comes! If not then i can simply write a kick ass LoVe epilogue! How do you guys feel about maybe a LoVe wedding at some point during this story line cause i kinda feel one coming. (: Anyways let me get on with the story line! as always, XOXOX!

Chapter Seven: Kiss Your Heart Goodbye.

**** Logan's Hospital Room****

Logan sat alone in his room while Veronica was out in the hall talking with Dick, Mac, Keith, Wallace, Alicia, and the doctor. He was bored out of his mind and just wanted to get home it had been a long night spent at the hospital.

**** In The Hall With The Others *****

Everyone was relieved that nothing serious happened with Logan's accident and that he only had a little bit of swelling because of the crash he took. The doctor told them that they needed to keep an eye on him, he shouldn't be in the water until after his next check up next week to make sure that everything had healed properly. As the doctor left the family alone he also said that Logan could be released from the hospital in the next two hours.

After the doctor walked off Veronica smiled huge and told the group that she had wanted to give Logan a little welcome home dinner and that it would be wonderful if they would all show up.

Dick offered to take Mac home and they would start to work on dinner, Keith and Alicia said that they would go pick up a cake and some sweets for dessert as well. Wallace offered to get a banner that had something to do with being welcomed home. They told Veronica that they wanted her to stay here so she could spend some alone time with Logan so they could set dinner up.

Veronica smiled softly and said thank you to everyone for all the help that they were providing them. She really did love her family and all the support that came with them. They were one big happy family made up of different people but somehow they all fit together as one.

The group said their goodbyes and Mac hung back for a second because she wanted to talk with Veronica for a few minutes. Mac told Dick to go and spend a few minutes with Logan until she came and got him. Dick happy followed his woman's orders and tracked into Logan's hospital room.

The girls sat down on the couch outside the room and Mac grabbed Veronicas hand and smiled. "Veronica, are sure your okay. I know that Logan's accident gave you a really big panic."

Veronicas smiled faded from her face and she laid her head on the edge of the couch and looked to her left at Mac.

"Vee. You know that you can always talk to me about anything. Anything at all" Mac softly stated with a smile.

She smiled at that thought and was glad that she had someone like Mac in her life and softly said something that made her heart clench. "Mac. We talked about trying to start a family again a few nights ago. And we did, everything was so passionate with him and i can feel all his love because he opens his soul to me when things like that happen. But i couldn't help but think last night when i was on my way to the hospital when he wouldn't respond on the scene that what if I did end up pregnant with our baby what would have happened."

Mac saw the hurt in Veronicas voice and understood how much she loved Logan and wanted to start their life together. She was truly happy that Veronica was ready to grow up and be happy.

Veronica smiled and told Mac thanks for listing, she really did need someone to talk to about this. It really helped her and she was so glad to have a friend like Mac in her life.

***** In Logan's Room With Dick ****

Dick gave Logan the brief play by play of the waves out at the each today and told him they missed him. That must have been the reason that they were so great today.

The boys were interrupted when Mac popped her head inside the room and told Dick that it was time for them to go. And that they would more than likely see Logan at home later today anyways since Dick was his roommate.

Dick smiled and waved as Mac led him out of the room and let Veronica join Logan back inside the room.

Veronica was so thankful that Logan was alive and well. Like she had told Mac; the thought of them starting a family and then his accident drove her insane. She was so scared that something would have happened. She didn't know what she would have done if she lost him.

Logan could see the look in her eyes and was worried what was running through her head at the moment. She never really shared her thoughts unless she wanted to be open about it. He thought that if he was ever going to get them to a point in their relationship that he would go out swinging, as long as he finally got her to talk.

Logan patted the edge of his bed motioning for her to come and sit with him. Veronica felt relief run through her and she was just grateful that he understood her and what she was going through. She really loved him with all her heart.

Logan pulled Veronica close to his body as she moved into his embrace. He smiled and kissed her temple softly, "Hey, whats the matter sugarpuss?"

Veronica weakly smiled and kissed his lips softly and then harder like he was the only thing in life that would keep her alive anymore. Tears began to fall from her eyes and Logan recognized that she was crying when one of her tears landed on his cheek. Logan pulled her close and kissed her lips lovingly and grabbed her chin to make her look at him,

"Why are you crying beautiful"he asked with a look of wonderful across his features.

Veronica sucked in a sharp breath of air before she began. "I just keep thinking back to the thoughts running through my head when i swam out into the water to try and save you. I kept thinking that what we became pregnant this time and you didn't make it. I was so scared because you weren't responding when i pulled you out of the water. I was so afraid that i was going to lose you. Because i just got you back and i couldn't think about what life would be like if you hadn't made it. I didn't know if i would be able to keep going. Logan you are my whole life and i don't ever want to lose you." She looked into Logan's chocolate brown eyes and could see that he really understood what she was saying to him.

Logan sighed and let out a smile. "Sugarpuss, I know what you mean. I don't know what my life would be like with out you either, I've done it once before i don't plan on it happening ever again. I love you so much you are my light, my world, and my heart. Don't you ever forget that! You're my one and only."

Veronica smiled and kissed him deeply and with so much passion. They were interrupted by a knock on the door and Logan's doctor standing awkwardly in the hallway.

The Doctor smiled "Ahhh, young love. I remember those days. I was just coming by to tell you that all of your final tests Mr. Echolls have come through positive and that you are clear to go home."He said confidently and then added "Do you have a change of clothes for you ride home and do you need a nurse in her at all to help assist you?"

Logan looked at Veronica with his classic jackass smirk and told the doctor no thanks and that they can handle it. As the doctor left and shut the door he looked at Veronica with a loving smirk. "If you help me change 'all my clothes' I'll make it definitely worth your while tonight in the bedroom"he added with a wink.

Veronica let out a soft moan and smiled and pulling Logan up from the bed slowly removing his nightgown that the hospital provided. Kissing his chest as she went slowly rubbing his lower abdomen. She reached over the the bag on the couch and grabbed his clean shirt pulling it over his head a down his chest leaving a soft kiss on his collarbone.

She moved along to his waist and pulled the rest of the nightgown he had on and made it drop to the floor. Grabbing his jeans from the couch and slowly pulling them up and over his butt. She gave him a smirk and took the button in the front clasping it closed.

Reaching around to his buttocks she leaned up and kissed him softly squeezing his butt laughing. "Gosh i missed this about our relationship"

He smiled down at her and kissed her lips fully and whispered against them " lets go home"and she couldn't help but smile.

***** Logan and Veronica's Beachfront Townhouse ****

As they pulled up into the 90909 zip code she smiled. She never really like the place before because he always hated most of the 09ers; but she was in love with one and this was her home now. She loved that Logan no longer flaunted his money like most did. Logan had a job, a nice house, and they still acted like normal people. They washed their own clothes, dishes, cleaned their own house. She made a point and him that they wouldn't have a house keeper. At least not until they had kids. Maybe they would consider getting one.

She loved knowing that Logan had no idea what was about to happen when they were out of the car and walking up the drive to the garage door walking into the house. She smiled when Logan looked at her confused all the house lights were off, but Dicks car was in the drive.

That was when everyone jumped and shouted "Welcome home Logan" A smile about nine miles wide went across his face and he was so happy. No one had ever done this. The last surprise party thrown for him was a disaster. He walked into his house making out with Veronica in front of his father and all the 09ers.

They spent a majority of the evening all just talking and after they ate dinner Logan asked Keith to come with him on a walk down the beach for a little while.

**** Logan and Keith on the Beach ****

Keith was so proud of the young man that Logan had become. He had to grow up a lot faster than most 23 year old had too. Logan was being awfully quite which was not usual for Keith. Usually Logan was the loudest chatterbox at any dinner table or family function that he had been at.

Keith was unsure about what Logan wanted to talk to him about, so he decided to ask him. "Logan, whats on your mind son?"

Logan wasn't sure how to word the thing he was about to say so he just went with his gut. "Keith. Mr. Mars."

Keith laughed and asked the boy why he was so nervous.

Logan let out a laugh too and tried to start again "Keith. You know that i love your daughter right? That she means the world to me. That she is the only person who has ever loved me flaws and all. The only girl who can look at me and forget all the bed things that we have done to each other and still love me no matter what."

Keith smiled and listened closely as Logan continued his speech. "Veronica means the the world to me and she always has since we were twelve years old. The first day that i saw her in her soccer uniform and knee high socks. I knew that I loved her and she would one day be the only girl for me. She makes me feel so complete and like I'm made of glass that it i was to be dropped she would sit on the floor with a bottle of glue and glue the pieces back together. One by one because she believes in my that much."

Keith had a feeling that he knew where this conversation was leading but he wanted to her Logan say it for himself.

Logan smiled and kept talking "Keith I know that Veronica and I have had problems in the past with Lilly dying. Us not being able to trust one in other completely. But we grew up and we do trust each other 100%. Keith I love your daughter so much and I don't want to spend one day away from her ever again. Keith what I'm asking you is do I have you blessing when the time is right that I want to ask Veronica to marry me. Would you give me your blessing to do that."

Logan had laid his heart and soul out on the line and Keith started laughing. Keith bent over and held his stomach because he was laughing so hard. Once he finally gained control of his laugher he looked up and Logan and smiled opening his arms and hugging Logan. He said softly to Logan "Welcome to the family son."

Logan smiled happily and hugged Keith tighter and mocked him "Im so happy to be part of the family."

Keith smiled and replied "glad you are too."

*****Back At The Beach house Later that Night ****

Veronica walked out of the bathroom dressed in a skimpy nightgown that she had bought a few months back, and sat on the edge of her and Logan's bed waiting for him to come back from closing the house up for the night.

Logan finally came back into the room and smiled at her and said "Thank you for my welcome home party. But I really need to take a shower, that hospital made me feel gross."

Logan convinced Veronica to shower with him to save time. He was reminded of just how sensitive her body was since she was no longer pregnant, and he enjoyed the shower immensely.

"Okay, we're clean!" she complained. "Quit teasing me!"

"Teasing you?" he asked with an innocent look.

"Yes, you know exactly what you were doing! I won't be able to rest now that you've got me all worked up!" she informed him as she cut off the water and stepped out of the shower.

Logan gave her a heated look as he grabbed a towel and wiped off, never taking his eyes off of her. He watched her wrap a towel around her and walk into the bedroom. She was opening a drawer looking for clothes when he came up behind her and planted a kiss on her neck.

"How about I help you relax?" he suggested.

Veronica turned and faced him. "And how do you plan on doing that?" she asked archly.

"By making sweet, slow love to you until your boneless and exhausted," he replied confidently.

"That sounds like a definite possibility. Let's see what you got," she said coyly.

He dropped his towel. She inspected him as if giving him real consideration.

"Hmmm. Maybe. What else do you got?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

He got on his knees, yanked down her towel, and proceeded to show her exactly what else he had.

He bent down and kissed her shoulder. Then he moved his lips up her neck, causing her to sigh in contentment. And moved them on to against their bed.

When she was wearing nothing, she moved them up on to the bed and straddled him, his growing desire for her pushing against her core. She purposely wiggled against him, causing him to groan.

He laid back on the bed and quickly moved and had her on her back. "Now this is more like it," he said, grinning in satisfaction. He ran a hand down her body, admiring her. "Have I told you today how beautiful you are?"

"No, you haven't," she said, pleased with him.

"You are exquisite," he said with admiration.

"You're kind of cute yourself," she said with a cheeky grin.

"I love you," Logan said, no longer in the mood to flirt, captivating her with his intensity.

"I know you do. I love you, too," she said softly. She raised a hand briefly to his cheek.

"Marry me someday," he said.

"I will," she vowed.

"No matter what," he said, a hint of question in his voice.

"No matter what. You're stuck with me," she said, smiling.

"There are worse things," he said, smiling again. Then he began to kiss her, reminding her of one of the many reasons she was so crazy about him.

to be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Okay so can you believe that we are finally getting our VM ****Movie! The excitement still hasn't passed through me yet! It's like a non-stop party going in the head still! (: So happy with the responses that I have t getting for the story so far! You guy freaking rock! (: On to some more sappy LoVe, and as always XOXOX! 3**

Chapter Eight: I'm Not Alone..

***** Living room at the townhouse with Veronica ********

Veronica walked around the living room pacing in-between that room and the kitchen with a pad of paper and pen in her hand. Veronica loved Thanksgiving more that anything but she couldn't remember why she and Logan volunteered to host it this year. It was the first year that they were together for Thanksgiving and the first holiday that they would host as a couple.

She was both excited and nervous for the holiday. Her and Logan had finally been in a place where they were happy. They hadn't argued once since they'd been back together. She loved not arguing with him. Finally not being able

to handle the planning anymore she went to get ready for the special dinner that Logan had planned for them tonight.

Veronica heard the front door slam shut loudly. Not sure who it was she place her eyeliner pen on the counter an she walked out into the hallway to see who it was. Logan, she hadn't seen him this angry in a long time. She honestly hadn't seen him this way since his father got off for murdering Lilly Kane. Their best friend and his first love.

Veronica wasn't sure if she should go and comfort him or just let him cool off. Deciding on just leaning on the wall of the hallway she softly waved at him. His features softened and he smiled at her tears spilling out of his eyes. Veronica ran to him and pulled him into her embrace. Placing a kiss on his cheek.

They didn't need words to talk about what was wrong. Logan relaxed into her embrace and kissed her forehead whispering 'thanks'.

Veronica smiled and kissed his lips softly and told him that she would be ready soon for the evening he had planned for them.

Logan had been ready for twenty minutes sitting along the tub in their bathroom watching Veronica put the finally touches on her makeup. He got up from the tub and walked into the closet shutting the doors softly pulling a velvet box out of his underwear drawer. Sending him into a flashback.

**** Flashback *****

_"Veronica you can't keep shutting me out your going to have to tell me what happened sooner or later. Or wait are we still just going to keep shutting each other out like you always have." Logan asked with a look of shame on his face. _

_"Last i checked that's how it worked around here. You keep the things that you know i wouldn't want to find out to your self. How could you sleep with the girl you know that i hate so much? I mean come on Madison Sinclair, really Madison Logan? I haven't been to sleep the past four night because every time i close my eyes i see the two of you. You lied to me about what you did in the Aspens over winter break. It shouldn't have mattered that we were broken up either. How could you do that to me Logan.' Veronica stated getting more angry that he would even ask her that._

_"okay I know that I shouldn't have do that to you, it was wrong but I was drunk and I regret that night in so many ways if you would just listen to me" Logan said sadly._

_"Did you even care that if I found out that I would be angry with you? Did that ever cross your mind once?" Veronica asked in disbelief, that they where even having this conversation._

_" look Veronica I'm sorry okay, I didn't do it to hurt you; please can we just try an work though this. I'm in love with you and I can't lose you. Not again." Logan said with tears in his voice. _

_This argument sent him into a flashback of what happened before winter break._

_"I don't care if you're angry. I care that you're safe." Logan yelled at Veronica. _

_"That's all sweet and great, but it doesn't really work that way. It's not like this is all some new facet of my personality. You know who I am! You know what I do." Veronica said on the verge of tears._

_"And?" Logan asked with a questioning look on his face. _

_"And...it isn't going to change. And if you can't accept that, this isn't going to work." Veronica said sadly._

_"You know who I am. And you're constantly expecting me to change. And even right now, as you're thinking, 'crap, he's got a point,' you still think you're ultimately right. I love you, Veronica. I love you. But, do you love me?" Logan argued back at her latest comment._

_"Yeah." Veronica said to his unsurprising question of her love for him. That really hurt her._

_"Well then, can we try to go a little easier on each other?" Logan asked her softly. _

_They went by with weeks of stress trying to figure everything out. __And one day after there classes Veronica walked up to Logan with smile, but Logan had a frown on his face and she didn't like the look of that face. Before she could even get a word out he already started._

_"I can't do this anymore, Veronica. You know, I've been thinking, and, uh...this isn't working. You know, I don't think I quite measure up to the person that you want me to be and...and I just can't take feeling like a disappointment anymore." Logan said to her._

_"Logan, I don't—" _

_"Hey, let me get this out, okay? The other thing...you told me you weren't built to let people help you." Logan muttered._

_"That's not exactly what I said."_

_ "It's close. And you know what? I'm not built to stand on the sidelines. I don't know, I think we have a choice. And I think we can take a tough but survivable amount of pain now. Or stay together and deal with unbearable pain later. So, I vote for the pain now. But I'm always here if you need anything... But you never need anything." Logan said to Veronica and kissed her forehead and walked away. _

_Veronica stood there staring after him before the tears feel from here eyes and she ran away to her pain got worse for Veronica when Logan began to date her roommate Parker but it didn't last long because Logan was still in love with Veronica no matter what he had told Veronica the day they broke up. _

_Logan's mind went back to when he broke up with Parker and what she told him._

_ "Just so you know. The best way to show that you're still in love with your ex-girlfriend is to beat up her new boyfriend." Parker said to Logan hurt._

_ But continued with saying."You must have been devastated. I mean, Veronica had sex with someone else?" she said in disbelief._

_"She's your friend, too! Aren't you angry for her? Do you realize what this will do to her?" Logan said back angry._

_"Do you realize that we just broke up?" she looked at Logan but all she found was a look on his face that she couldn't read. _

_"Yeah, I didn't think so." _

_Logan came back to reality and told Veronica that he was sorry an that she had the right to her privacy but he hates feeling like she doesn't ever need him. _

_"just please promise me that if you need me you'll tell me and you won't keep it to your self, you know that I love you and I don't know what I'd do if something ever happened to you." Logan said his voice cracking. _

_Veronica grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug, "Logan I'm sorry for making you feel like I don't ever need you, because I always have needed you." she put her hands to his face and kissed him softly._

**End Flashback…**

Logan looked at the ring inside the box, it was his mothers. He really hoped that after his talk with Keith a few months back, that tonight perfectly. He hoped that after tonight things would be perfect between them.

They went out to a private island on Logan's private family boat, where they ate a lovely dinner and spent time just talking amongst the two of them about plans they would make for their first thanksgiving as a couple.

"This was a great evening," Veronica said as she Logan bring the boat to a stop next to the dock. Logan walked around to the side of the boat and tied the ropes down to keep the boat in place while they were gone. Veronica gazed out to the mountains as the sun began to fade to dusk.

"It looks beautiful," Logan said following her line of sight moving around grab her waist placing a kiss on her neck softly."Yeah," she replied casually.

Logan tenderly took her hand in his. He led her to the edge of the boat and pick a box full of random bags and lifted it over the edge and sat it on the dock below them. Taking her hand and lifting her by the waist because she didn't weigh a thing.

After placing her effortlessly on the dock he grabbed a night bag that he had packed the day before while Veronica was out to lunch with her new stepmother Alicia.

Logan jumped of the boat and handed Veronica the over night bag for her to carry it for them. "We have a lot of walking ahead of us if we want to reach camp before the sun is completely gone, we better get a move on."

Veronica laughed and took Logan's extra hand as they began to walk up the trail to god knows where. She enjoyed spending this quite time alone just the two of them. The soft moonlight breaking throw the soft cloudy skies made it even that more romantic.

Logan was nervous though he wasn't trying to show it. He really hopped that Mac and Dick had made it to the cabin in enough time to set everything else that he needed them to, so that the night went by smoothly.

The closer to the cabin they got the more that Logan began to fidget with the box in his hands. About another ten minutes up the trail the cabin came into view. Mac and Dick weren't any where in site.

Veronica leaned in close to his embrace and kissed his cheek softly. As they reached the door to the cabin Veronica smiled. "Do you know how much I love you?"

Logan chuckled and joked back softly. "I'm not sure you tell me enough… Maybe you could tell me a few more times?" Winking at her he took the overnight bag from her shoulder and opened the door with his free hand once he had readjusted the bag on his shoulder.

Veronica gasped loudly and tears ran down her face as she took a look around the room. Hundred of candles and rose peddles laying on the ground. Leading a path to the bedroom she began to follow them, a smile plastered on her face. She was so happy, this was the most romantic thing Logan had done for her.

Logan followed her slowly letting her take everything in after he placed the box on the floor. She was looking at the bed and it was covered in rose peddles to in the shape of a heart. She turned around and smiled.

Logan was sitting on one knee with a smile pasted on his face. " I love you, Veronica.. I can't imagine spending my life without you." He said laying his heart on the line. Pulling out a velvet jewelry box from his pocket. " Will you marry me?"

Veronica smiled and tears fell from her eyes, "Yes. Yes I'll marry you!"

Logan smiled twenty miles wide "It was my mothers but I had it redesigned especially for you."

Veronica wiped the tears from her eyes as he slid the ring on her finger and whispered "It's perfect."

"Yeah." Logan replied with a smile.

" I love you so much Logan" she said as they leaned in and shared a soft but meaning full kiss.

Logan pulled away softly and grabbed her hand and leaded her back down the hallway. "I have another huge surprise for you."

Veronica laughed and let Logan drag her down the hall and out on the porch. Logan yelled loudly out into the air "She said yes! Veronica Mars said yes to me" as he spent them around in a circle.

Dick and Mac moved out into to view on the porch and Logan looked at them giving them the signal to keep going with the next phase of the proposal.

Dick moved into the house hallway and flipped on a light switch that lit up the property around the cabin. It lit up miles and miles as he pulled Veronica out into the field next to the cabin.

"Keep your eyes closed." pushing Veronica a little further along the side of the cabin. "Alright stop. Open your eye. What do you think?"

"What is it?" Veronica asked, she was truly confused.

Logan laughed and ran out in to the field with Veronica in tow. Shouting as he went. " It's my dream house, you dream house, our dream house what ever you want it to be. Cause I want it to be that."

Stopping shortly in the middle of the field. "Okay right here kids room, no rush." Running another few feet away he stopped letting Veronica catch up to him.

"Right here, our bedroom. Big bed big bed okay" he said has he continued to run father into the field.

"Here we kitchen, bam! Big window!" he said as he jumped up moving closer to Veronica.

"All right family room!" he smiled as Veronica laughed happily. "Play room!"

Veronica was so happy as she shouted " I love it, I love it!" She jumped into Logan's arms happily as he twirled them around and said again "I love it."

"You know what! Lets get married here! Where going to spend the rest of our lives here, build our house here! We should get married right here too!" She shouted happily.

"Let's get married the day after Christmas." She said cocky.

"That doesn't give us a whole lot of time." Logan replied happily.

"This Christmas! Besides what do we really need? Friends, family, food, its not that complicated." Veronica shouted.

"You want to get married?" Veronica shook her head 'yes' " Okay lets get married here!"

Veronica smiled and jumped up into his arms. Spinning her around and slowly putting her back on the ground taking her hand in his. Walking back towards the cabin they couldn't take the grins on their faces off. They were both so happy.

Veronica removed her hand from Logan's and ran up the stairs into the cabin, "Mac Mackenzie!"

Mac smiled and turned to face her best friend. "Yes?"

"Okay so I cant be mad at you for not telling me that you knew all about this but thank you for everything you and Dick did to help make this the best night ever for me!" She smiled and grew a wicked grin. "Ahh! I know just how you can repay me! Be my maid of honor?"

Mac smiled "Of course I'll be your maid of honor." she got up and hugged her best friend and whispered "I'm so happy for you! You don't know how nervous he was all day long."

Veronica smiled and looked over to the living room where her fiancé was standing talking to Dick with what she assumed would be him asking if Dick would be his best man.

"Thanks Mac! This means a lot to me." as her best friend released her from the hug and they walked towards the living room. Sitting down the two couples sat in front of the fire place and just talked.

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**So happy that you guys liked the way that the proposal turned out! It took a lot of brain thinking and i tried to research creative proposal ideas but everything that i found just didn't work with me so i got my actually inspiration from a song. Cant wait to start planning out the wedding but i want to get through the holiday first then focus on the wedding planning! It wont be long though i promise! (:**

**Thanks for all your support that you guys have given me. XOXOX!**

Chapter Nine: On With The Fireworks

The vibe in the room was so full of happiness and joy. Veronica kept looking at her new engagement ring and couldn't keep the smile off her face. She was so happy.

The couples had spent the remainder of the evening talking amongst themselves. Going over little details about what could possibly be finally ideas for the actual wedding.

Veronica kept talking happily about ideas that she had. Asking them random questions here and there. After about two hours of talking the couples both agreed to retire to their own rooms for the night.

***** Mac and Dicks Room ******

Mac walked out of the bathroom connecting to their room and smiled at Dick who was sprawled out across their bed.

"Hey beautiful," Dick smirked at Mac sending her a wink as well.

"Hi." Mac murmured with a smile. "I'm so glad that those two are finally going to tie the knot. Its be a long time coming but there both so happy." she said as she sat down on the bed next to Dick wrapping herself in his arms.

"Well I'm just glad that we got to be apart of the experience and that they want us to be in the wedding party. But I better make sure that Logan gets Wallace to be one of his groomsmen of Veronica will set hell on fire." Mac commented with a laugh.

"You're right Veronica would more than likely set hell on fire if her brother wasn't in the wedding party. She loves that guy, and so do we. I cant believe how close we've all gotten since high school."Mac smiled "I'm so glad that I gave you a second chance to prove yourself to me. You definitely made me happy with my choice. You make me so happy Dick."

"And you make me happy to Mackie!" Dick said with love in his voice.

******* Logan and Veronicas Room ******

Both Veronica and Logan were so tired that they just wanted to lay in bed and spend time together. Veronica adjusted so she was snuggled closely to Logan with her head on his chest. She ran her fingers over his bicep and smiled flashing her new ring in his face. "Logan I cant get over how beautiful the ring is, and how happy this has made me. How happy you have made me!"

Logan smiled and kissed each one of her fingers softly stopping at the one that now held his engagement ring on it. He picked that finger up slowly and kissed his way up her finger stopping a placing a soft kiss on the diamond ring. Slowly he returned her hand back to Veronica and leaned down kissing her temple and whispering to her "I'm so happy that you said yes."

Veronica leaned up so her elbows were on his chest and she softly murmured "I wouldn't have had it any other way,"as she rested her head on his bare chest. "I cant wait to plan our wedding, this is so exciting."

Veronica popped up in a important thought "Logan! What is my dad going to say, he's going to murder you in cold blood when he finds out what you did tonight."

Logan just chuckled.

"Logan this isn't funny, he is really going to kill you!"Veronica said in a terrified voice.

"Hey. Baby relax! Your dad already knows that I was going to ask you to marry me," Logan saw the look of surprise cross her features. "Okay well he didn't know when i was going to ask you but i did ask for his blessing to ask you to marry me."

Veronica smiled and kissed him softly "oh Logan, that was so romantic and thoughtful!"

Cockily he muttered "Look who your talking too."

Veronica smiled and slapped his arm " I love you so much!"

***** The Next Morning with Veronica *****

Two cups of coffee later and still working on her third, Veronica relaxed as she sat on the steps of the porch looking at the sunrise in the distance. It was so peaceful outside and it helped her relax more than she wanted to. She was still so overwhelmed with happiness that it wasn't containable. Looking all around her she saw birds waking up for the day fluttering out of there nests, squirrels leaving the trees and scurrying across the campsite floors. She loved nature it made life seem simple.

Veronica was brought out of her phase when she heard the cabin door shut behind her causing her to turn around to find Mac carrying a cup of coffee and a few magazines and her laptop in hand.

"Good morning sleeping beauty. Or should i call you soon to be Mrs. Echolls now?" Veronica chuckled and stood up to grab the laptop from her best friends hands and taking it with her sitting back down in her recently abandoned seat on the steps.

Being nosy like Veronica always is she looked at her best friend happily, "What ya got there Mackie"taking the magazines from her hands "Oh wedding magazines, yay! Lets look at some ideas please!"

Mac cracked a smile and broadly stated "I never thought i'd see the day when Veronica Mars would be excited to plan a wedding, let alone her own wedding."

Veronica laughed loudly "Love changes people Mac, Logan loving me opened me up into a completely different person. He showed me how to love someone. His love has always been enough for me, i've always been running from places and things. But finally I'm going home. Its the place where i belong."

Mac smiled at her best friends happiness. "Vee, I know that your mom is a hard subject to talk about but is that the reason you've always run away from the thoughts of marriage?"

Veronica sighed and turned to look at Mac seriously. "There are a lot of things that have made my views on marriage hard to understand and to ever make me want to commit to a marriage. With my mom she wasn't faithful to my father because they always had to deal with the possibility that Jake Kane was my biological dad. I thank god everyday that he wasn't and that I got the dad that I did."

Veronica played with her thumbs and looked back up at Mac. "I guess the other thing that makes my thoughts about marriage hard is the way that Lilly treated boys. She was never happy with one, she had to always have someone else on the side. I saw the way she treated Logan and how when she was tired of him they'd break up she'd have her fun then come back. My mom did the same thing. I don't want Logan to ever think that i'd be like that."

Veronica sighed again and continued, "But knowing that Logan loves me unconditionally with his whole heart and that he took his chances on me. That he constantly loved me even when i shut him out. That he still loves me after everything we did to each other. That is what makes me still believe in marriage. Logan makes me believe in marriage. He makes me believe that we can do anything."

Mac smiled at Veronica as she continued on, "Like he said we sure as hell are EPIC! Spanning years and continents. Lives ruined, bloodshed. EPIC."

Mac laughed and smiled "What did you tell him?"

Veronica smiled and repeated the same words she told Logan almost ten years ago at there alter prom "I told him 'Come on. Ruined lives? Bloodshed? You really think a relationship should be that hard?'"Veronica chucked and smiled "and you know what he told me? 'No one writes songs about the ones that come easy.'and guess what they sure don't write ones about the stories that come easy."

Mac smiled and looked Veronica happily. "So can you wait to

got wedding dress shopping? Because i know a really good wedding designer that my moms friend used and her dress looked beautiful."

Veronica shrugged her shoulders and smirked, "well then i suggest we get a move on with the plans, my wedding is in less than a month."

Mac chuckled, "i'll but in a call on our way back later this morning and set up an appointment for monday morning after thanksgiving this weekend."Macs face went sour for a minute, "Wait! What is your dad going to say! He'll kill Logan when he finds out that he asked you to marry him without asking for his blessing first. Bye bye Logan."

Veronica doubled over in laughter and smiled, "Ahh, young Mackie. But little do you know that Logan was smart enough to ask papa Mars way head of asking me to marry to him. We have one smart cookie on our hands."

Mac looked at her like she was crazy, " you really are happy aren't you?"

Veronica sighed, "The happiest I've been in a long time girl, the happiest I've ever been honestly."

****** In The House With Logan and Dick *****

Logan stumbled out of the master bedroom in the cabin and in to the kitchen that connected to the living room of the cabin. Seeing a pot of coffee already brewed and turned off her assumed that Veronica was already up for the day.

Dick was sprawled out across the couch in the living room looking at the fire going in the fireplace and checking his emails on his laptop. Just because his best friend goes off and gets engaged doesn't mean work at the office stops for the both of them.

Dick looked up from the message that he was typing back to one of their clients when he heard noises in the kitchen. "Sup dude."acknowledging Logan's presences in the room.

Logan started a new pot of coffee and grabbed an apple off the counter from the box of things he brought with them for the romantic evening that he had planned the night before. Logan waved at Dick as he made is way with the apple in his mouth towards the couch and flopped down next to his best bud.

Dick smacked his arm and growled as he moved to a sitting position on the couch, "Dude you totally just fucked up my email I was sending to our new client telling Hannah that we wouldn't be in to office again until after the holiday weekend."

Logan smiled and relaxed more than what he was a few moments before, "So as my best man what exactly do we have to do know that I got the firecracker to say she'd marry me?"

Dick laughed at his analogy of comparing Veronica to a firecracker, because they all know that when Vee got mad she was her own mini firecracker. "Dude I'm suppose to take you to Vegas and get you wasted and have a good time."

Logan cracked his classic smirk and smiled. "Dude Vegas is going to be fucking epic,"he said excited and lifted his hand up and high-fives his best friend.

Veronica and Mac had walked back into the cabin at the moment they heard the boys talking about Vegas so they threw their two sense in at the same time, "Only if you promise that you boys wont get strippers."

The boys chucked out laughter and replied at the same time, "thats the whole point of going to Vegas before you get married ladies. We go for the boozes and strippers."

Veronicas face turned sour and she walked her way back into the bedroom and shut the door. Logan saw her face turn from happy to sad in just about two seconds and got up to follow her.

Once they were alone in their bedroom he pulled her soft frame into his embrace. Rubbing his hands up and down her arms holding her close. "Veronica you know that we were just kidding about the strippers, there isn't anyone other than you that i want to be able to make me feel hot. And you know what I mean, only you can get me going and feeling that great." he mumbled into her ear pulling away so she could see his face giving her a soft wink causing her to laugh.

Veronica smiled and put her head back into Logan's embrace and leaned up to kiss him softly before returning her head back to its original position on his chest. "I love you so much, thank you for making this weekend the best weekend of my life so far."

Logan smirked and kissed the top of her head letting her know that he was saying 'i love you too' because he really did love her too.

***** Back In Neptune California with Logan and Veronica ******

Veronica was so happy to be back home after a wonderful weekend with Logan. He really did know how to make a girl feel special. She was so grateful for everything that he had done for her and for the unconditional love that he showed her. Looking at the ring on her finger. Logan and Dick went back out to the car to get the rest of the luggage that he brought with them. She was truly happy and so excited to become Mrs. Logan Echolls in just a short month. It would be the best and happiest day of her life.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! So happy with the responses that I've been getting! As always I wanted to leave a special thank you to Angle for the lovely reviews you give me on every chapter! You're feedback always effects the direction I'm taking the story I want to make sure that you'll like the story! I reply to all reviewers with accounts via Personal Messing so keep checking your inboxes. Everyone who had taken the time to read the story, fav, follow, subscribe all of that! Like I always tell you guys; YOU ALL ROCK MY WORLD! THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT! :) And it wouldn't be an xLovexBubblesx author note without an XOXOX! **

Chapter Ten: Take Me Downtown Anymore?

Today was no ordinary day in the life of Logan Echolls and his new fiancée Veronica if they didn't have a busy day ahead of them. They had so much to still get done if they wanted to make sure that their first time hosting Thanksgiving went off without a hitch.

Logan was so tired Veronica had him rearranging furniture all morning and he was completely exhausted and just wanted to sit down and play video games. Walking away from an over controlling and paranoid Veronica stalking down to his home office turning on the game system he sat down and started to play his latest video game that he purchased.

Logan relaxed into his comfy arm chair and let all his worries fade away. He could find a way to preoccupy Veronica from being mad at him if she found out he stopped rearranging the furniture. She'd never stay mad at him for too long anyways.

Meanwhile in Dick's side of the house he and Mac were laying in his bed spending quality time together. This was their favorite time that they got to spend together. Just the two of them, alone with no distractions.

Mac loved being in Dicks arms and just getting to spend time with him. Changing her views on him really had been the best choice she's made since their junior year of college. She was ready for graduation from Neptune's Hearst College. Things with Dick had been so good the past few months and she couldn't be more thankful for the way he had treated her. She was so grateful for him.

Mac gave Dick a smirking look suggesting something devilish and Dick caught on quick enough to know what she was suggesting.

"Oh Mackie, you dirty girl." Dick chuckled out swiftly.

Mac smacked his arm and huffed, "Well if you don't shut up and make love to me then you'll get nothing and I mean nothing for the next few months mister."

Dicks smirk fell to a pout and he whined, "But Mackie!"

A grin as big as Texas played across her features, "then how about you show me what you could do to change my mind!" Mac said excitedly.

"How about I help you relax?" he suggested.

Mac turned and faced him. "And how do you plan on doing that?" she asked archly.

"By making sweet, slow love to you until exhausted," he replied confidently.

"That sounds like a definite possibility. Let's see what you got," she said coyly. She inspected him as if giving him real consideration. "Hmmm. Maybe. What else do you got?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

He got on his knees, and proceeded to show her exactly what else he had. He bent down and kissed her shoulder. Then he moved his lips up her neck, causing her to sigh in contentment. And moved them on to against their bed. When she was wearing nothing, she moved them up on to the bed and straddled him, his growing desire for her pushing against her core. She purposely wiggled against him, causing him to groan. He laid back on the bed and quickly moved and had her on her back. "Now this is more like it," he said, grinning in satisfaction. He ran a hand down her body, admiring her. "Have I told you today how beautiful you are?"

"No, you haven't," she said, pleased with him.

"You are exquisite," he said with admiration.

"You're kind of cute yourself," she said with a cheeky grin.

"I love you," Dick said, no longer in the mood to flirt, captivating her with his intensity.

"I know you do. I love you, too," she said softly. She raised a hand briefly to his cheek. "No matter what. You're stuck with me," she said, smiling.

"There are worse things," he said, smiling again. Then he began to kiss her, reminding her of one of the many reasons she was so crazy about him and was so happy that she gave him his one chance at redemption for her point of view on him.

**** Logan and Veronica *****

Veronica was happy to be able to host her first Thanksgiving as the soon to be Mrs. Echolls. She couldn't wait to share the news of her recent engagement with her remaining friends and family tomorrow at Thanksgiving dinner. They all would be shocked to see how serious she and Logan had become about each other.

She couldn't believe in less than a month she would no longer be known as Veronica Mars but indeed Veronica Echolls; and she was so excited to be able to carry that name with grace. Being with Logan the past few months has really changed her life. She's finally ready to settle down and start her life with him. Veronica had spent a majority of the morning preparing for the big day tomorrow that she hadn't even been able to use the restroom once all morning. Finally thinking about it she actually had to go.

Wandering through the hallways entering her and Logan's master bedroom walking into the master bath she realized that her period was late. Her face turned ghost white as she got up and sat on the edge of the bathtub. Frustrated she yelled out, "Logan baby can you come here?"

Logan's head snapped up from the video game that he was playing he'd been caught like a deer in headlights. He turned around in his chair and didn't see Veronica behind him so he sat his controller down and walked out of the room calling softly but loud, "Veronica where are you?"

Veronica sighed softly discomfited. "I'm in the master bathroom, can you come quickly please?"

Logan's features turned to frighten with the tone in her voice that she was using towards him. Walking into their bedroom and rounding around the corner to the bathroom fatigued he called out, "Sugarpuss what's the matter?"

Veronicas head snapped up from where she was staring at the crack between her thighs rubbing the jean-like material out of frustration. Logan could see the stress in her emotional expression, concerned he bent down and took her hand in his.

Butterflies in stomach, he looked up at her with an uneasy, set of mind he looked worried sick her Veronicas well being. Veronica tilted her head back down trying not to look Logan in the eyes. "Hey look at me, what's wrong?" Logan would never admit this to Veronica but she has always been worried sick for her when she tried to shut people out of her life.

Veronica looked up and tears started to fall from her eyes in a distressed and disturbed feeling boiling in the middle of her stomach. She was worried about what he would say when he found out the truth about what she was about to tell him.

Unable to hold her already uneasy stomach feelings she blurted out confused, "Logan my period is over two weeks late and I'm not sure if that means that there is a possibility of another baby soon but I..."

Logan cut her off at impulse and smiled hugely. Animation filed his features he was so happy that they me be having a baby sooner than they planned but he was thrilled at the possibility. "Veronica that's great news! What do we need to do? Go get a pregnancy test from the pharmacy to make sure?"

Veronica's fears fell through the cracks and she smiled widely, she knew that she had nothing to worry about but she couldn't help but be prepared just in case he wasn't happy about the new changes that could soon become a reality.

Feeling a mixture of emotions that included frenzy, hysteria, impulse, passion, and warmth she couldn't help but jump up from the side of the tub and kiss Logan with all the passion she had left inside her body.

Veronica was so happy that she forgot she had purchased a pregnancy test for the drug store a few weeks before when they talked about preparing to have a baby. She was so in love with the idea that Logan wanted to try again and have another chance at creating a baby. Breathlessly, "Logan! I have a few in the bathroom cabinet stashed behind my tampons."

Logan let out a chuckle and moved away from his fiancée's body and knelt down reaching in the cabinet grabbing the few tests that she had bought. "So do you want to take them now and find out the truth of or suspensions?"

Veronica let out something between and giggle and a yelp for happiness, "I'm beyond ready to find out if we are going to have little munchkin running around the house."

Letting the love spread across his face Logan handed the few test that Veronica had purchased into her hands and waited by the tub for her to take the test. After a few moments Veronica flushed the toilet and walked out carrying the test in one hand sitting them on the counter. Setting the timer on the on her Iphone for the ten minutes that they would have to wait to find out their fate.

The ten minutes passed by rather quickly for the couple in love, Veronica had many thoughts cross her mind in those ten minutes.

_We spend so much time forcing out the bad that we don't know how to let in the good. I'm so ready to let go of all the bad and let in all the good into my life. _

The alarm went off ten minutes later bring Veronica out of her focus and she looked at Logan with excitement. "Are you ready?"

"On three we look at them?" Logan asked curiously.

Veronica smiled and let Logan grab her hand and pulled her up. Walking her toward the counter.

"One," Logan said softly.

"Two, "Veronica shouted quietly.

"Three," they both shouted out happily as they looked at all the test.

Logan picked up the first two and a smiled spread across his face. Veronica grabbed the last two and a smirk formed across her features too. Looking at each other they grinned.

"Were going to have a baby!" Veronica smiled happily and threw her arms around Logan covering his face in soft kisses. She couldn't hold back her happiness but her face suddenly turned serious. "Logan, I don't want to tell anyone until I'm a month along just to make sure that everything is okay and we make it past the miscarriage stage of the pregnancy, just to be safe."

Logan rubbed her arms softly and kissed her softly and smiled, "Of course we can wait to tell everyone until after that."

**** Thanksgiving Morning at Logan and Veronicas house ***

The first knock on the door came two hours later, Veronica was thankful she had already changed out of her pajamas and that the wafting turkey aroma was already filling the air even as the football game on filled her ears from where Keith and Alcia were parked in the living room. Just how she had gotten roped into cooking the stuffing she wasn't sure.

"I'll get it!" Keith called out.

"Happy Turkey Day, Mr. Mars. Hi mom," Wallace smiled with what looked to be a covered pie in one a hand and an attractive, dark-haired young woman to his right.

"Happy Turkey Day to you too, Wallace and guest," he grinned.

"This is Amanda. Veronica said I could bring a date."

"Right, come on in. Is that for us?" he inquired to the silver foil-covered object.

"Oh, yeah. Just don't tell V."

"Don't tell V what?" Veronica called from the kitchen.

"Mmm! Mmm!" Wallace went on as he walked through the living room, attempting to deflect. "Now that's what I call the sweet smell of Thanksgiving'!"

"Nice try," Veronica grinned. Never let it be said that she would even let Wallace get one over on her.

"I'm suspecting it has nothing to do with this?" Keith asked as he set the plate down on the counter beside the fridge.

Wallace sighed as he walked over to the counter. "It's not that I don't trust ya, Veronica. 'Cause you know I do. It's just… I just remember that Snickerdoodle fire - I just wanted to be sure we'd have dessert tonight is all."

If Veronica hadn't been so insistent on making the perfect presentation for her guests tonight she likely would have flung something at her best friend's head for that. But she didn't feel like being responsible for any flying stains so she only took a deep breath and waited for the urge to pass.

"So, anyway, yeah, now you have pie."

With that Veronica turned around to put said pie into the fridge when she realized something was a little off about it. "Wallace."

"Yeah?" he turned back to her.

"You said you brought the pie."

He knew he would hear about this - hence his attempt at a quickie getaway. Even if just to the other side of the room.

"This isn't a pie. It's cheesecake."

"Told you she'd say that!" Amanda called.

"Cheesecake is pie!" he insisted.

Veronica just shook her head and put the so-called pie into the fridge since the oven was still being taken up by the turkey and sweet potatoes.

The next two hours were about as much of a blur as the previous had been. Veronica had taken over a few more of the cooking duties, but as it was Thanksgiving she wasn't about to try to do it all herself - not that she couldn't have, she just knew that it was important to learn how to ask for others to help out a little more.

By now Keith had earned his next break by nearly finishing the stuffing, Veronica had persuaded Amanda to work on the cranberries while she had Wallace working on the pumpkin pie and had taken to working on the mashed potatoes herself.

So lost in her task, Veronica hadn't even heard the knock on the door but instead heard her father call out to announce that Mac and Dick had arrived.

"You're early!" Veronica called when she saw her friend walking towards the kitchen, a bag of plastic cups in hand.

"Dad burned the turkey sooner than expected," Mac replied with a slight glare to Dick.

"Was it my fault it smelled like it was done?" Dick shot back.

"In attempting to shoo you away from the half-cooked food Dad managed to burn the most important thing, so yes, it is your fault. Completely."

"Come on! Thanksgiving's a time of thankfulness!" Wallace stated. "Just be thankful Dick didn't cause your dad to burn your house down."

Mac sighed. He was right. "Fine. Either way when I told my parents we had an invite to come here they thanked me and said they were taking my little brother out for Mexican Food."

"So what can I help with?" Dick asked as he looked over the spread on the counters.

"How about you help me watch the game." Keith told him.

Sensing it wasn't a question; Dick just shrugged and sat down on the sofa. Getting out of doing any work on Thanksgiving? He could live with that.

Veronica had decided early on that she would give her father and friends the tasks that they preferred. Whatever was the favorite holiday food of theirs was what they got to cook.

By that reasoning, thus far, that put Amanda in charge of the gravy for the mashed potatoes and the green bean casserole, Wallace in charge of the pies - all three of them because it apparently isn't Thanksgiving without lots of pie, Keith in charge of the turkey, Mac in charge of the sweet potato casserole and Veronica in charge of pretty much everything that was "else" including the semi-homemade apple cider.

"I'll get it!" Veronica called when the next arrival came. With Keith back in the kitchen and Dick in front of the TV with the others back in the kitchen she was relieved to finally get away from the heat. Besides, it was probably Logan and if anyone could put him to work in the kitchen it would be her.

"Veronica?" Keith called from the kitchen. Exactly how he had gotten roped into making the cranberries, he wasn't sure. "Who's at the door? I thought everyone was here."

"Everyone who was invited is. Though if you want a second turkey I'm pretty sure I could have this one ready and on the table in time."

"Are you serious?" Logan almost laughed.

Veronica sighed and shoved the door open.

"Logan!" Keith asked as he watched the younger man strut through the living room.

"Mr. Mars! Nice to see you, happy Thanksgiving." Logan replied giving Veronica a loving kiss on the cheek.

Smiling and leaning in to his frame she leaned up and looked at him lovingly. "How was your trip to the cemetery to visit Lilly?"

Logan smiled, "It was good. I told her that you loved her and missed her too, and that the flowers I left where from you."

Over the course of the next half hour the food finished cooking, everyone piled into the kitchen.

"Alright, now that everyone's got their dinner and a seat, I think we should go around and say what we're all thankful for," Keith said as he looked around his living room at all of their guests.

Everyone agreed in various nods, groans and mutters.

"I'm thankful for pie!" Wallace called out.

"You can do better than that, "Amanda told him.

"Okay, okay, I'm thankful that I've finally been able to whip my team into shape and that we just might take home the title this year."

"I'm thankful for every day that I have Wallace in my life and that we're able to spend this wonderful holiday together," Amanda smiled as she looked to him.

"Man!" Wallace cried out. "Can I do mine again?"

The others just laughed and shook their heads.

"I'm thankful there's one house I'm not being accused of trying to burn down!" Dick called out.

"I'm thankful my dad didn't kill you," Mac followed.

"I'm thankful for Veronica and the fact that she gave me a second chance." Logan called out.

"I'll second that! But we have news to share too." Veronica followed.

Logan smiled and Veronica extended her hand with her engagement ring on it out to the table and smiled. "Were getting married the day after Christmas!"

A round of congrats went around and everyone smiled.

"Well then if no one has any toasts to make, I say: Dig in!" Keith followed.

After such a long and eventful day, Veronica should have known she would have a restless night ahead of her. Deciding a just-before-midnight snack was in order, Veronica padded into the kitchen and tried to think of what would be satisfying yet wouldn't be too heavy to eat before bed.

Something sweet. Perfect. A slice of pie, some sugar would ensure sweet dreams. Of course there was a problem in reaching for that which would make said slice of pie even sweeter and better. It was gone. As in not there. She hoped it was because Dick and or Wallace had finished the can off with all of the pie they had eaten today. She would look in the trash and find the empty can there. She wasn't so lucky. Gone. The Redi-Whip was in fact gone.

It was the perfect Thanksgiving and she was so happy to have been able to spend it with Logan, her friends and family. Today had been perfect!

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! Okay so happy with the responses that I got on the most recent chapter! So glad that all are happy about Logan and Veronicas news about a baby coming into the picture soon. (: Just a quick thanks to Angel; I promise that I have no plans on them losing the baby this time so everything should go out smoothly. Im so grateful for all the people who read, review, fave, and sub this story! Thank you guys so much! More of just a filler chapter with wedding details, that need to get out there, sorry! XOXOX! :) **

Chapter Eleven: That's The Way It Is.

_Everybody wants an easy ride, on the merry-go-round that we call life. Take your drive on cruise control. Then wait to find out its a winding road. I had my dreams in view, when the money ran out and the engine blew._

Veronica had spent the day looking a wedding dresses with Mac. Veronica wasn't stressed because she wanted to get married. She was going to be happy marrying Logan Echolls.

The first dress she tried on was floor length, and the skirt of the dress flowed out to make it look like a ball gown at the same time. The upper half was a pail white and had beautiful designing on it made out of rhinestones. The dress hugged her figure perfectly and she was in love with it. But it wasn't the dress she wanted to wear on her day.

The second dress she tired on made her feel like she was going to be absolutely perfect on her wedding day and that this is the dress that she wanted to get married in. The dress was perfect, it had a heart cut out in the back surrounded by embedded designed material with rhinestones. It was a mermaid fitted dress what looked perfect on her figure as the designs continued down the dress.

Looking to the far right of the wedding dress store a dress caught her eye and she asked to try it on.

The third dress she tired on was flawless. It was a classic white like all wedding dresses should have been. A Vera Wang dress with the top was just a basic strapless. But the bottom of the dress had the perfect skirt it was ruffly and full fitted. She felt like a fair tale princess in it.

She turned to Mac and a grin played across her face and she sniffled a smile. "Mac, this is the one!" Veronica exclaimed.

Mac smiled and walked closer to Veronica and motioned for her to do a princess twirl and have her spin around. Mac gasped, "This is definitely the one!"

Veronica returned into her normal clothes and told the assistant that this was the dress that she wanted. The lady smiled and asked her to follow them towards the front and they would work out the paperwork for payments.

The dress fitted perfect so they wouldn't have to make an changes with the wedding being less than 26 days away. The wedding director of the store had taken Veronicas wedding dress to the back and had it put into a bag and was now bringing it up to the front of the store. The clerk smiled at her as the wedding director handed Veronica her new dress and turned her attention back to the clerk.

"Samantha, we would like to give Ms. Echolls here the celebrity discount today on her purchase for choosing to use our store as the location she bought her wedding dress from. It was a pleasure doing business with you today and we hope that your wedding turns out wonderful." With that comment the wedding director walked off.

Veronica turned to the clerk and smiled and softly said, "Oh you don't have to give me a discount, please its absolutely fine."

The clerk chuckled and smiled shaking her head 'no'. Typing away on the computer screen in front of her she smiled and told Veronica that her dress would be one thousand dollars. Veronicas mouth dropped in shock and she asked to be excused for a moment.

Flipping her cellphone to life she scrolled through her contacts and landed on 'Logan Echolls' hitting the call button waiting for him to answer her call.

"Hello sugarpuss, what can I do for you toady?" Logan replied as smartly as he answered the phone call.

Veronica smiled and sighed, "Logan you know how you told me that I had no limits when it came to the cost of my wedding dress? Well I found the perfect dress and I love it."

Logan sighed and asked her carefully, "But what? Are you worried about the price? Thats why I sent my credit card with you. I don't care about the price as long as you love it and your happy."

Veronica was relieved and happy all at the same time. "So your sure that one thousand dollars isn't to expensive?" She chuckled already knowing Logan's answer would be no.

Logan laughed and sighed, "If thats the cost of the dress that makes you happy then thats fine with me. Thats the dress you'll get no matter the cost."

Veronica was so happy with the man that he had turned out to become. "Okay fine I'm getting it. But before you ask, no you cant see it until the day of our wedding and just to be safe its staying at my dads house until the day of the wedding."

Logan groaned back in disappointment, "you evil, evil woman."

Veronica smiled and coyly added, "I love you so much!"

Logan smirked, " I love you too, so much bobcat."

Veronica listened to the dial tone disconnect and she smiled walking back towards where she had left Mac and the clerk a few moments before.

Mac looked at Veronica in concern as she walked back but relaxed as she saw her pulled out Logan's black amex card. Only Logan would do something like that. He really did love her to give her what ever she wanted to make their wedding the best it could be.

"Here you can put the dress on this card" Veronica said with a little smirk forming across her face.

_One fine day you wake up, completely, hopelessly fallen in love. He's just what you're looking for. The only problem is, that the man's not sure. Another guy'll give you everything. The only problem is you don't feel a thing. Well i know from experience nothing's ever gonna make perfect , one day you get what you want but its not what you think. Then you get what you need. _

Veronica was so excited that they finally had her dress and it was only the third one she tried on an she fell in love with it. Next on the agenda for the day was a stop at the wedding planners office that little did Veronica now Logan had set up months before he just didn't have a date to give the planner.

Veronica tensed when she walked inside the wedding planners office realizing that there was still so much to plan in less than a month. The planner introduced herself as a lady named Hannah. She explained to Veronica that Logan had already spoken with her and gave her his thoughts about what he wanted but everything was pretty much up to

Veronica he wanted her wedding to be perfect.

Hannah asked Veronica where they planned on having the wedding and how many people that they needed to plan for. Veronica simply told her that they planed on getting married on Catalina Island just 22 miles off the coast of Southern California. She told Hannah that she wanted the aisle to be made out of brown stained oak wood. She wanted the chairs to be made out of white wood and to have a vintage look to them. and to have candles lit along the aisle with white rose peddles surrounding the candles.

Veronica also wanted the alter where she and Logan were going to commit to marriage to have a lacy cover around it that was white with flowers surrounding it. She also wanted a sign that could be put out side of the tent that said 'Today, two families become one so pick a seat not a side.' Veronica also said that she wanted every guest to receive a wedding wish. The wedding wish would say 'The figure eight knot in the wish bracelet above symbolizes the infinity of love. Make a wish as you tie the bracelet on. When it wears off; your wish shall come true. Thank you for sharing our special day as we "Tie The Knot" too!'

Veronica continued to tell the wedding planner Hannah about all the things that she wants to be at her wedding.

Veronica smiled and blurted out, "oh yeah! I want to have a sign on a tree that says 'dancing shoes' and I want a barrel underneath that will hold sandals in then for the guests."

Hannah smile and continued to write down all the details that the soon to be bride wanted to have. Softly she asked " is there anything else that you want to add? Like how you want the reception to look?"

Veronica laughed and smirked. "No I think I'll let you use what ever Logan gave you for that part. He's good at planning formal parties."

Hannah smiled and told Veronica thanks for joining her today at the office and that they would make sure everything is perfect to the day of her wedding. She wouldn't be disappointed at all.

Veronica said goodbye and headed out to the parking lot where she left her car an headed towards her father house to drop off her wedding dress for safe keeping.

_Well, oh, that's the way it is. You gotta roll with the punches, that's the way it goes. You gotta bend when the wind blows. You live you learn. You crash you burn. It's hit or miss. And that's the way it is. Yeah they say your soul is growin' but sometimes i feel like throwin' sometin'._

After arriving at her fathers house and grabbing her dress from the trunk she walked towards the front steps.

Pushing the front door open she smiled when she saw her father and Alicia watching a movie on the couch.

"Sup old peps?" Veronica chuckled.

Alicia smiled and jumped up to hug her happily. "How is my favorite step daughter doing today?"

Veronica was gleaming with joy. And excitedly pulled her wedding dress from behind her back. "Wanna see it?"

Alicia pulled Veronica towards her and her fathers bedroom and pulled her in front of a mirror. "Let's see it!"

Veronica agreed and changed into the dress once again and walked back out.

Alica had a tear fall from her eye. "You look absolutely beautiful! Your going to be a princess bride on your wedding night."

Veronica smiled, "thanks Alica! It really means a lot to me to have you playing the mother figure in my life."

"Anytime honey!" She replied happily.

*** with Veronica at home****

Walking into the house after a long day was nice. She loves walking in to a loving house getting the chance to spend time with the man who loved her more than anything.

She could really tell that life was going to be perfect for them.

There where still so many details for them to work out but this was just the start of their new chapter in life. She was happy to find Logan sitting on the couch typing away on his laptop. He must be working on something work related. Sitting down her purse and keys on the counter she moved to sit next to him and laid her head on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. Whispering softly, "I love you Logan Echolls"

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So happy with all the reviews that I got on the recent chapter posted. So glad that everyone is still interested in the story! ;) Cant wait to plan out the wedding chapter it will be so good! (: I couldn't think of an actual realistic price for a wedding gown so i just guessed. LOL. Thanks to everyone still reading. Don't forget to check out my new story Burn The Night Away. Just for a special one time thing [possibly] making this chapter M(mmmm) and its in Logan's POV so yaaayy! XOXOX! **

Chapter Twelve: I Can Love You Better.

_She was the one that I'd wanted for all times. And each night I'd spend prayin' that God would make her mine. And if he'd only grant me this wish I wished back then. I'd never ask for anything again. _

Veronica had spent the past few days of her life between classes and visiting Logan at his office. When your fiancé is his own boss he can pretty much do as he pleases. When ever he wants, to anytime of the day that he wants. She loves that, she loves spending time with him when ever she has the chance.

But today is one of the most important days of her life. Sitting in their bedroom with a suitcase laying open next to her and a very frustrated Logan moving back in forth between them putting clothes inside the suitcase. Every few moments he'd sigh and pull something she'd a;ready packed out and refold it, placing it back where it was originally sitting.

Veronica giggled, "Logan I'm suppose to be packing, not having you unpack all my clothes."

Logan glared at her and put a finger to his lips telling her to silence her complaining. "If you want to pack like a hoarder then fine but I'm making sure all your stuff fits into one suitcase to save you the amount of luggage to carry."

Being her normally harming self she sent him a pleasant smile and muttered, "But! You said that I got to use you for free labor manual!" Pouting she added, jumping up and walking towards the bathroom, "I mean it's not like the only thing that i want to use you for is just sex. Even if you look every sexy without a shirt on right now."

Logan charmingly moved from the opposite side of the bed and pushed the suitcase to the floor. Walking closer to the bed he sat on the edged looking lovingly at Veronica as she came back into the view from there master bathroom.

She walked towards me, stood in front me where i sat on the bed and my task of trying to control my manly urges were long forgotten. I was only in my boxers and pants, still not wearing a shirt. I hadn't gotten to put on my shirt yet and she put her hands on my chest exploring my body like she had done a lot in these past six moths that we'd been back together.

I'd always been in good shape, but now i was known as. What was it she called me, oh yeah her 'own personal sex slave.' But hey i wasn't complaining. I stared back up at her and smiled as i rested my hands on her clad ass. "How much time do we have Veronica?"

In truth I didn't care, i was going to get her to the airport freshly fucked if it was the last thing i did. She turned her head and looked at the clock on our bedside table. "Not enough, were already gonna be late."

I moved on of my hands around her waist and splayed it on her nearly flat belly. She hadn't gained any weight form the baby yet and she wasn't showing yet. But a man could dream. She sighed a little as my hand caressed her navel and then I unzipped her jeans pulling them down around her legs, as quickly and i possibly could.

Then i slid my other hand around and moved them both north to the only other area of her body that was about to change in these next nine moths. She was trying to deny me, i could tell she was really fighting her want and need to be freshly fucked. Her pregnancy hormones were giving her poker face away. She didn't want to be late but i wasn't going to give up.

And i knew that i was going to win because when my hands closed over her plump flesh she moaned and leaned into my touch. pulling her shirt over her head and letting it hit the floor i groaned. Seeing her beautiful breasts was just a simple perk. I pushed the lace of the cups down and her breasts popped out of their enclosure, exposing her perfect erect nippled to me. I massaged both of them before pulling each nipple between my thumb and forefinger, pinching them lightly. Veronicas head fell back and she gasped. "Lo?"

"Huh?" I was preoccupied starting at her flushed skin and my voice came out rough.

"Take off my panties, now!"

My jaw dropped. Wow. That was quick, I thought i was going to have a lot more convincing to do. When I didn't respond or do it she tapped me on the chest. "Logan please! I'm already wet and i don't want them to be soaked or ripped to shreds."

I did as i was told immediately, sliding the pink lace panties down and off her. I immediately moved my hand to her silky folds and smirked, she wasn't just wet she was practically dripping. "Wow Mars, is all this for me?"

She smiled and leaned down to kiss me, "Always is baby!"

I ran a finger through her slit and she shuddered a little. "What do you want me to do baby?" I looked back at her face, her eyes were cloudy with desire and as she watched me i pulled my finger from her wet center and brought it to my mouth licking it clean. "Mmm. God baby gir you taste so good."

She smiled and flushed a deep red but didn't answer so i returned my fingers to her warmth and she moaned again. "Oh god! Feels so good!"

I smirked again."What do you want baby? Tell me what you want me to do to you."

I slid a second finger in to join the first and her legs spread wider for me and began to shake. I pulled her forward and then rolled her onto the bed underneath me as i increased the pace of my fingers. She started moaning and i covered her left breast with my mouth tugging on her nipple with my teeth. "Loggie?"

She was bucking her hips against my hand and making the most lustful noises and god i was getting harder by the minute. "What Mars? Just sat it. Do you want my finger or my tongue?"

I moved my thumb to her clit and she shook with pleasure. "Uh, um, oh god, both baby, please, now! Oh god!"

I removed my lips from her peak an slowly trailed them down her body till my face was buried between her milky white tights. I took a deep breath loving the smell of her arousal and dipping my tongue between her lips. I continued fucking her with my finger as i assaulted her with my tongue, alternating in between her clit and her opening where my fingers were thrusting in and out of her. Her cries grew louder and when she came he back bowed off the bed and she grabbed the back of my neck to hold me close. It always amazed me that she could be in the adorable sublime of passion.

As she came down from her blissful high i removed myself from between her legs, laying soft sensual kisses on very inch of her body from the apex of her thighs to her jaw line before capturing her lips with mine.

She didn't wast anytime in undoing my pants and sliding them over my hips, my boxers following quickly. I was at her entrance and ready to dive in when i remembered i didn't have a condom and swore loudly. She giggled and shook her head, "I'm already pregnant i just want you inside of me, now!"

Two seconds later i was sliding inside her and i was home free. Se gasped loudly as i penetrated her and i stayed still for a few moments. I was afraid i'd hurt her or that she would be uncomfortable. But this time she was not willing to go slowly. She reached her hands around me grabbing a handful of ass cheek in each hand and bucked her hips forcing me in the rest of the way and hard. I groaned. "Fuck Veronica."

She laughed as I began to thrust. "That's the whole point Logan."

Well if she wanted to play it like that... then fine i could help her out. I kissed her long and hard and when i pulled back I retested on my knees. Still thrusting hard and deep inside of her, i pulled her left leg over my shoulder and grabbed her right hip plowing into her. She screamed in pleasure as i fucked her hard, hitting her g-spot on every thrust and she came apart under me for a second time. "Yes! Oh god! Don't stop! More!"

I was happy to oblige. Leaving her leg over my shoulder I leaned down and kissed her. "You want more baby?"

She nodded. "Yes, please Logan, fuck me harder."

I pushed her leg off my shoulder, both of her legs instantly wrapped around my waist. I grabbed her arms, holding them above her head so she couldn't move and began thrusting wildly, and as hard and deep as i could. Her hips met mine with ever thrust. Her hands started wiggling in mine, I knew what she wanted.

Just that little bit of extra pressure and she wanted it so badly. But I wanted to do it myself, make her come undone all because of me. So I pulled her left hand together with her right, holding them tight and making her back arch, raising her breast towards me and as I took her left nipple in my mouth I moved my free hand to her clit and pressed down hard. Thirty seconds later she was screaming as she came and her body squeezed my release from me.

I collapsed onto her spent body, leaving random kisses anywhere I saw fit and when I finally reached her lips, she attacked me with her mouth.

Ten minutes later we were still laying there, me softening inside of her and trading kisses when my phone rang.

She started to laugh. "We are sooo late."

"No, I'm pretty sure we already came."

She gave me the head tilt, rolled her eyes and I finally pulled out leaving one last soft kiss on her belly before running to find my phone. Sure enough it was the private jet telling me that we were ready for takeoff in the next two hours.

_Like the shadow that's by your side. I'll be there. For better or worse. 'Til death do us part. I'll love you with every beat of my heart. I swear.  
_  
Logan took Veronica's hand as they stepped off the private jet on the tar mat of the nearest airport to the FBI office in Virginia.

This was the time that Veronica really could use Logan's support. She was officially quitting the FBI, even though they sent her all the paper work so she could start working in the field.

Today was also the day that they would find out if they had any information on who had hit her with a car on the night back in the middle of summer.

She was nervous to find out but she also wanted to know what someone would do that to her. Because it was in no accident. Even Veronica knew that.

Logan had went to get the luggage from the lounge in the plane an walked back to her taking her hand with his open one.

Pulling her with him towards the car he had waiting for them. They planned on spending the weekend in Virginia since they were already here.

A few hours later, Veronica was officially released from the FBI and was kind of relieved from the stress. Finding out that the person who hit her was infant another agent and that they had revoked that agent's license for the next year.

_As the smoke clears I awaken, and untangle you from me. Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed? All my windows still are broken. But I'm standing on my feet._

Veronica was walking hand in hand with Logan after their late lunch back to the car when she thought she saw something that looked recognizable.

She knew that person looked like someone she knew. "Duncan?!"

The person turned around and was holding a little blonde girl in his arms that looked like Lilly did when she was younger. She was so surprised that he turned around. It was him after all this time!

Confused, "Duncan! What are you doing back here! You know that you can't be here!"

Duncan chuckled and smiled his mile wide smile. "Veronica chill! I'm a free man!"

Veronica let out a sigh, "oh thank goodness! So this must mini Lilly Then right?"

Duncan smiled and held his daughter out to her. "Yes! This is my Lilly!"

Logan smiled and finally spoke up. "Good to have you back DK!"

To Be Continued….


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you so much for all the support that this story has gotten y'all rock my world! I wanted to send out a special thanks to Amy and Angel for their reviews! And as well to (GUEST) who I don't know, you guys are the best and thanks for the feedback! (: Can't wait to see where this is going to head... but I can promise you that it will be good! As always, here is some more LoVe XOXOX! **

Chapter Thirteen: Every Once In A While.

_You can be amazing. You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug. You can be the outcast. Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love. Or you can start speaking up. Nothing's going to hurt you the way that words do. And they settle 'neath your skin. Kept on the inside and no sunlight. Sometimes a shadow wins. But I wonder what would happen if you._

Logan was still in shock after running in to the Duncan Kane in the city while they were out to lunch after a long day. He was having a hard time rapping his mind around the fact that he and Veronica had agreed to meet up with him later so they could see 'baby Lily' for the first time. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this to be happening to him. He didn't think that Veronica could handle letting them back into her life. Duncan left the country and left her behind. He wasn't sure if she could control the things that would happen with him being back.

Logan laid back against the bed in the hotel suite as Veronica got ready in the adjoining bathroom. He couldn't let his fears slip his mind and it was hard for him to hide them either. He wanted to be open with Veronica. Ingenuously he called out his fears, "Veronica what if he thinks that you waited all this time for him and that you're just going to run back to him now that he is free and not wanted by the FBI?"

Veronica was thrown off by his question and really shocked. Turning away from the bathroom mirror she had been so focused on. She moved into the bedroom and came face to face with her fiancée. Without reserve she fired back a response, "Logan I'm getting married to his best friend who happens to be the love of my life." She smiled every time she said that she was going to be getting married to him.

Moving closer to the bed and sitting down next to him she leaned into his touch. "I couldn't be happier then I am that I'm getting to marry the man of my dreams. Logan you are the most important person to me." She stopped and chucked softly, "Well except for dad you are. He wins every time when we're talking about favorite people."

Logan relaxed all his worries and pulled her into his embrace lacing his arms around her waist kissing her cheek softly. "Thank you."

Veronica turned to face him with a puzzled over look on her face. "What do you mean by 'thank you'?"

Logan chucked and held her tighter and tried to think of a way to explain to her what he was thanking her for. When it finally came to him and looked at her with as much passion that he could and poured out his heart. "Veronica, you are the only person who has been able to completely understand who I am. You've stayed with me. You've learned to forgive me for my stupid choices that I've made over the years. You love me each and every day no matter what happened in our past, you keep me focused on the future. But I've always been worried about what would happen if Duncan did show back up in our lives sometime down the road."

Veronica chuckled and kissed the tip of his nose and smiled. "You silly silly boy.. Don't you know me well enough by now to see my plan for this evening?"

Logan looked terrified thinking about what she could possibly have shoved up her sleeve.. This should be an interesting night and she left him feeling more confident as she walked back to the bathroom. Throwing over her shoulders as she went, "I'm shoving this ring in his face every chance I get, he lost me years ago. And his best friend won my heart over. The best thing that could have ever happened to me."

Logan grinned from ear to ear, that girl made him fall more and more in love with her each and every day. If that was even possible.

_She likes hearin' how good she looks in them blue jeans. Little kisses, sweeter than sweet tea. Things I whispered in her ear, oh my. I like doin' what she likes. Like running my fingers through her long hair. Lightin' watermelon candles upstairs. Lettin' them burn and holdin' her all night. I like doin' what she likes._

Logan kept looking at his watch the closer and closer that it got to the time for them to meet Duncan and baby Lily for the evening. They had less than fifteen minutes till they would be late for dinner and Duncan apartment where he told them to meet for dinner for the evening. "Ronnie, if we don't hurry we'll be late."

A few moments later she walked out of the bathroom and she had this look about her that was unsetting. She looked somewhat green. He knew that was supposed to be signs of early pregnancy. But it was still too early in their pregnancy for Veronica to be experiencing morning sickness. She seemed uneasy in the way that she walked too.

Walking closer to his fiancée he wanted to make sure that she as feeing okay for the night that they had planned for the two of them. "Ronnie, sweetheart. Are you sure that you feel okay?" Logan asked her in concern.

Veronica just shook her head yes and smiled. "I'm okay, it's just a little bit of morning sickness but it passed. I promise if something's wrong I'll tell you right away."

Logan let the subject drop because he knew that she was being truthful with him and didn't want to push the subject with her. He just smiled putting his wallet and keys into his jean pocket placing a hand on her back and kissing the top of her head softly. "Well then I guess we should be going, right?"

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there? Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere. It was you, who chose to end it like you did. I was the last to know. You knew exactly what you would do. And don't say, you simply lost your way. She may believe you but I never will. Never again._

The time that it took them to walk up the steps to Duncan Kanes apartment seemed like waiting for rain to fall in a drought. But once they made it up the stairs Veronica rang the doorbell and stood close to Logan's form looking for comfort and support. She was nervous to see the man who left her years back. It hurt to have to see him again. She didn't love him anymore and she had moved on to someone who loved her and took care of her.

Veronica loved Logan more than anything and it was hard to now admit it. She was so happy with the choices she made in her life. She just hoped that Duncan understood that. She wasn't going to wait around for him to come back to her. She wanted to have a life of her own. And that was what she did, she was marrying Logan and they were having a baby. Life couldn't have been more than completely perfect. Or that was what they thought.

Everything seemed to fall into place the second Duncan opened the door and a little girl came running out shouting "Aunt Ronnica and Uncle Logan" excitedly. Duncan asked if he could talk to Logan on his own first just so that they could catch up. Veronica went her own way with little Lily towards her playroom letting the two boy talk.

Duncan hugged Logan telling him he missed him and was glad that they all ran into each other earlier today.

Logan grinned. "I can't imagine someone calling you dad man, she looks just like Meg."

"I know. She's the best thing that ever happened to me." Duncan smiled.

"No regrets?"

"I wouldn't say that." Duncan raised hips and sat down on the couch next to them. "I'd make the same choice every time. But that's not saying I didn't miss people."

"I missed you too, even when you were being a major prick in high school. You still keep up with the folks?" Logan asked.

"We've kept channels of communication open over the years. It's wasn't easy. The feds watching them pretty closely. It was far from perfect. There were something I couldn't talk to them about... ask them about." Duncan replied.

"That's too bad." Logan muttered.

"So. Um. Uh?" Duncan looked as if he want4ed to say something, then he stopped. Looking at Logan with uncertain.

"What? Come on dude, what?" Logan playfully shoved him.

"How has Veronica been?" He blurted.

"Veronica is fine, dude. She's actually great." Logan watched Duncan's reaction carefully.

"Good." He nodded, looking off to the other side of the apartment. "Leaving her was the hardest part."

"I'll bet." Logan said, suddenly angry.

"I tried to talk her into coming with us, but she wouldn't. Things could have been perfect. Everything would have been perfect. Everything would still be perfect with us if she had come." Duncan said sadly.

"You know she wouldn't go, you said so yourself."

"But she loved me, she would have come." Duncan replied smiling smugly.

"Trust me, she didn't." Logan replied with disgust. This was harder than he thought it would have been.

"What do you know about it?" Duncan waved Logan off with a dismissive gesture.

"When it comes to Veronica I know plenty."

"Oh really what do you know about her?" Duncan said with anger boiling over him.

"Veronica is getting married in less than a month. Veronica is in love with someone who treats her right and doesn't play games with her heart. We're getting married the fucking day after Christmas asshole. She's marrying me!" Logan replied with rage. Duncan had finally put him over the edge.

At that moment Veronica had walked back in the room and Duncan jumped at Logan punching him square in the jaw.

Veronica screamed, "Duncan what the hell is you doing to him! Stop it!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as she walked closer to the two men in front of her pulling them apart. "Knock it off, both of you!"

The second Logan heard Veronica's voice he stopped the fight with Duncan.

Veronica was curious as to what they were fighting about. Placing her hands on her hips. "Does one of you two idiots want to explain to me what the hell is going on here?"

Looking from both Logan to Duncan she was staring to lose her patients. "Someone better start talking and talking really fast."

Logan looked at his fiancée and groaned. "Ronnie, I'm sorry. Duncan asked about what you'd been up to and how leaving you behind was the hardest part and it just pissed me off so I blurted out that were getting married. Then he punched me in the face."

Veronica sighed and helped Logan up off the floor where Duncan had made his body land after punching him. Looking at him lovingly. "Are you okay?"

Logan muttered yes and Veronica placed a kiss on his cheek. Softly she asked him if he would go see Lilly so she could talk with Duncan for a few minutes.

Veronica turned and looked at Duncan once Logan left the room. "Okay, so what's your problem?"

Duncan looked at her ashamed of what he had done. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause any problems."

Veronica sighed and sat down next to him. Taking his hand softly she looked at Duncan with only feelings like a friend. "I'm sorry that you had to find out about things the way you did. But Duncan I'm happy, we're both really happy. Please let us be happy."

Duncan looked sad but she continued on. "I loved you at one point Duncan but I couldn't wait around forever. I knew that you loved Lilly so much that I couldn't make you stay. But you have to understand that I couldn't come with you, I had to stay her. I had to keep living my life; I couldn't wait for the rest of my life for you to come home."

Duncan had let a tear fall down from his eyes. Veronica wiped it before more could follow. "Duncan you were my first love. But when you left me and Logan found our way back to each other after so many more hard times that we had but we did it somehow. And he loves me so much flaws and all. And I love him too."

Duncan smiled softly realizing he lost her. He could do everything to be supportive though. "When do you guys get married? And if you'll let me I'd be happy to see my two best friends get married and start their lives together."

Veronica smiled and kissed his cheek and replied telling him that it would be nice to have him there.

The night went more smoothly from there and after they left the apartment and headed back to their hotel.

_She's as free as the Blue Bonnets in the summer. She's as hot as the Padre Island sun. Most of the times she's as warm and friendly. Like the hills that surround Austin._

**[RATED MMMMM ;) ]**

Logan smiled and kissed Veronica as they walked into the hotel room.

Veronica sighed and murmured, "Make love to me?"

My body was moving before my brain could compute what she'd said and the next thing I knew my hand was cupping her and she let out a low moan that went straight to my cock.

As I massaged her breast I looked up to see that her eyes were closed and she was biting her bottom lip between her teeth, I couldn't control the triumphant smirk on my face. Fuck, this was going to be easier than I thought.

Before she could open her eyes, or come to her senses, I covered her body with mine and ground myself against her. Her eyes shot open and her legs spread on instinct as I moved against her, and bringing my other hand to her still covered breast; I pulled down the material of her tank before taking the newly revealed nipple into my mouth. She let out another moan and I took that opportunity to leave her breast and capture her lips. She gasped from the feeling of my lips against hers and when my tongue pushed past to explore her mouth; her arms circled my back holding me to her.

As I continued to thrust against her, I pinched her nipples between my fingers and our tongues began a dual for dominance. When I finally pulled away she looked at me through hooded eyes and fuck if it didn't send a damn shiver up my fucking spine.

She went to voice her retort just as I pulled a nipple between my teeth again and instead of words, I got a sharp gasp and a delighted sigh. My point had obviously been made for the moment, so with that I reached down, pulled her tank up and off of her, completely exposing her to me and as soon as hers was gone she was ridding me of mine. As our bare chests pressed against each other I can honestly say I've never been as turned on as I was in that moment.

Deciding not to waste anymore time, I slid one of my hands from her breast down her belly and inside her shorts. She was scorching hot and dripping wet already and I groaned. "Fuck Mars, is this all for me?"

She smirked and caught my lips again. "Oh god yes."

I sat back and stared, she was fucking perfect, and I always knew she would be, but to actually see it was beyond anything I ever could have imagined. I sped up the movements of my fingers, working her hard and fast as her skin flushed and her chest heaved from her unsteady breathing.

And I did exactly what she asked me to do. I made sweet long love to her.

To Be Continued...


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you so much for all the support that you guys have given me with this story! Y'all rock my world and it means so much that you have all stuck around as long as you have. Almost time for me to plan the wedding and all that good stuff. Hopefully the next three chapters will have us at the wedding, I cant wait to finish writing it. SO many ideas! (: More LoVe coming your way! XOXOX! **

Chapter Fourteen: Time for me to take a bow.

_I threw away a lifetime you laughed and called it a sin. There ain't never gonna be a way to work it out not after a night like this. I've been waiting on your call now just the silence and me. I know you want me to chase you around but I'm so tired of asking you please._

Mac walked around the office filling out paper work as her day went on, she felt like the days were getting longer and longer and that time was slowly slipping away from her grasp. She was so exhausted that she couldn't focus on the papers that she had sat down on the desk in front of her.

Placing her head against the cool table she began to relax and let the stress fade out of her body. After slowly falling asleep she began to softly snore, and thats where her boyfriend found her two hours later. She looked so peaceful that he didn't want to wake her.

Dick knew that Logan and Veronica would be home in a few hours and that they had stuff that they wanted to do together later tonight. Shaking her shoulder lightly he leaned dow and whispered in her ear, "Mackie. Its time to wake up."

Mack groaned and slowly raised her head in concern. Rubbing her eyes she looked around the room. "How long was I asleep, I only meant to close my eyes for ten minutes."

Dick chuckled and kissed her forehead grabbing the papers she fell asleep on, "Mac it's okay you were only asleep for two hours."

Mac shot up in surprise. She hadn't gotten done what Logan asked her to placed a hand on her back and told her to relax. "Mackie, your okay they wont be home for another three hours, we have plenty of time."

After Dick left the room she opened her laptop from across the table and began to work on the reports she promised Logan she would have done before they returned. Here goes another three hours of her life. She just needed a break.

_Nights spent with empty bottles and picking up broken glass. I should have known from the very first night that this just never would last._

Duncan Kane stomped around his empty apartment in downtown of Virginia where he lived at the moment. The only reason he moved here was because he was hoping that Veronica had gone through with her plans for the FBI and he would get a chance o run into her. But all his plans where shut to hell the second he saw her walking hand in hand with Logan Echolls.

He never though anything of it. That maybe they were just still friends and that was it. But they were getting fucking married. That was suppose to be him marrying Veronica not Logan. If anyone could stop a wedding it should be him, and that was exactly what he planned to do. He would make her see that she was suppose to be his and no one else's.

Piking up all of Lily's toys through the apartment and putting them back where they belong. He had to get a good in with his old friends if he was going to make her see that she was suppose to be his. Going back to Neptune was the first point in this plot he had planned.

He would get the girl if it was the last thing he did, He was sure of it. He planned to be back in Neptune in less that a week, to make sure his plan worked.

_Runnin' from love; runnin' from your fears; runnin' from it all. You keep on runnin' boy, you'll run yourself in the 're always seventeen in your hometown._

Veronica walked on to the private jet and sat her bags on the floor joining Logan in his seat laying back against him. Logan placed his hands around her waist laying on her non-existent pregnant stomach. He couldn't wait for her to start showing and to hold their first child in his arms. The life that they created together. This life growing inside her was something that they both wanted and they were grateful for.

Logan adjusted the seat so that there was no longer an arm res between them. Sliding Veronica to the seat he rested his head on her non-existent belly. Being close to the family that he never had was something new to him, but he couldn't imagine spending it with anyone other than her.

Veronica ran her fingers softly through his hair and placed soft kisses on the exposed skin of his neck. Mumbling softly, "I love you so much."

Logan looked up into her eyes and smiled adding a soft "Thank you," he was truly the happiest he'd ever been in a long time. He knew that it was to soon to be thinking of names and stuff but he just couldn't wait for the time to come when they would know what they were having.

Veronicas face passed a look of confusion, "What are you thanking me for?"

Logan sat up and took her hand in his and looked her in the eyes. "I'm saying thank you for giving me something that I never thought I'd get to have. Thank you for continuously loving me and never turing your back on me. Thank you for being that someone that I get to wake up next to every morning day after day. Thank you for coming back to my hotel suite that night. Because I don't know where I'd be without you." Veronica had tears streaming from her eyes, he was always filled with so much passion and that was the one thing she loved about him that most.

Logan decided to change the subject quickly as he whipped the tears away from her eyes. "When will we know for sure that everything is okay and that the baby is healthy?"

Veronica sighed and responded quickly, "We have our first ultrasound the day after tomorrow." Logan wrapped an arm around her softly and smiled. "I'm so excited."

_I never met a stranger. I can talk to anyone. Like my mother does. I let my temper fly. And she can walk away. When she's had enough. She sees everybody. For who they really are. I'm so thankful for her guidance. She helped me get this far._

Mac walked inside the home of what her childhood consisted and sat on the couch waiting to speak with her mother. They hadn't really talked much since she found out that Mac knew about the switch at birth. She really wished that her and her mother would stay close after all that had happened?

Her mother had left the room ten minutes ago checking on her younger brother Ryan. She just hoped that her mother wasn't still upset with her that she hadn't shared her knowledge of the subject earlier. It would have made things easier for the whole family in the long run.

Mac was losing her patience but it was shortly regained the moment her mother walked back in the room sitting next to her daughter. She knew things had changed but she just wanted a solid relationship with her. That was all she had ever wanted. Mac watched as her mother adjusted into the couch next to her and fidgeted with her hands.

Mac couldn't hold any of her emotions in any longer. Calmly she smiled at her mother and began to speak, "Mom I know that your probably mad at me for not telling you that I knew I was switched at birth with someone else. But I've learned a lot over the years. People always say I have a laugh like my mother does. I guess that makes sense cause you taught me how to smile, when things get rough. I've got her spirit you've always got my back. When I look at you, I think, I want to be just like that. When I feel weak and unpretty I know I'm beautiful and strong, because I see myself like my mother does."

She clasped her hand around her mothers and kissed her cheek lightly, "Thank you so much for raising me in to the women that I am today. Whether your my mother by blood or not you will be the one who never looked at me any different. You never treated me any different than you would have if the switch hadn't happened. Your the greatest blessing in my life. I love you mom."

Mac's mother smiled softly and wrapped her arms around her daughter pulling her closer to her body. " Cindy I love you the same I always have since the day we brought you home from the hospital. You will always be my little girl no matter what science says. Your mine and only mine. I'm not mad that you want to get to know your birth parents. But that doesn't mean you had to tiptoe around me for so long with that heavy burden on your chest, you could have talked to me. I would have been honest with you. I would have never lied to you, you deserve the chance to get to know who they are."

Mac smiled and leaned into her mothers embrace. "Thanks mom, it really means that whole world to me. You have no idea how much better it feels to remove that weight from my chest. I feel like I can finally breath."

_Had a feeling, I was feeling alright. But it just happened to be Saturday night. I put my lipstick on a little too bright. Then I took a deep breathe and started to drive._

After being home from Virginia for almost twenty four hours, Veronica sat alone in the kitchen with her headphone plugged in trying to push away bad thoughts that she had. She didn't want to recall certain things that had happened in the past. But for some reason the lyrics just spoke to her. It reminded her of her only relationship that she and Logan had in high school and college.

_It was the start of the summer and the days were getting hotter, yeah_

_18 was just around the corner_

_And mamma made plans for a party by the pool side_

_I blew out the candles, smiling and laughing_

_Sister sneaking wine while the camera was flashing_

_You grabbed my hand right on time_

_You looked so cute with your tattoo and your blue jeans_

_And you said to me_

Veronica remembered the way she and Logan had barely sometimes made things work between them. She remembered never having the power to trust him and fully let him into her life. She wanted to go back sometimes and the strength that she wished she had back then to trust him. So that they didn't have all the baggage that they carried with them.

_Let's go flying_

_Take me anywhere the wind blows_

_No use crying, we're not thinking 'bout tomorrow_

_We drug out those summer nights_

_For a long teenage goodbye_

She remembers the night she told Logan that the person who she was just that. That was who she was and somethings would never change. That they would take things easier on each other. She thought that things would be okay from there. She just did know how to deal when they broke up again. She wished she could go back and answer that phone call that day in the cafeteria. Maybe things wouldn't have gotten bad again and they wouldn't have broken up.

_Chasing fireworks flashing down the Carolina shore, yeah_

_Arms around me and you called me yours_

_That salty kiss made me forget about my sunburn_

_Snuck in barefoot through a hole the wall_

_Got to do some karaoke till they yell last call_

_Sing with the birds, every season has a turn, turn, turn_

Placing her hands on her nonexistent stomach she suddenly smiled more as she listened to the song. Logan was never going to make her feel unloved. She wouldn't have that to worry about. He would be the perfect father and husband. They would live happily ever after like she dreamed about in the fairy tales she read as a child.

_So let's go flying_

_Take me anywhere the wind blows_

_No use crying, we're not thinking 'bout tomorrow_

_We drug out those summer nights_

_For a long teenage goodbye_

_A chill in the air's just around the bend_

_You said we're never gonna get this time back again_

_Back again_

She touched her engagement ring softly, things were working out for the both of them. They were going to be getting married in less than four weeks. They would be welcoming a new life into theirs in little more than eight months. Things couldn't get worse from there. They were going to have the perfect life. She was so glad she went to Logan room the night and told him just how she felt and that she was so lucky he took her back and continuously loves her no matter what. She was the luckies girl in the world.

_So let's go flying_

_Take me anywhere the wind blows_

_No use crying, we're not thinking 'bout tomorrow_

_We drug out those summer nights_

_For a long teenage goodbye_

_For a long teenage goodbye_

Veronica pulled her headphones out of her ears as the song ended and she sighed happily. She turned in surprise when she heard the back door shut. There stood her fiancé with a dozen roses in his hand. She would never be able to get used to be treated like a princess.

Logan placed the roses on the counter and walked to her wrapping his arms around her body. He was so in love with her that he couldn't control his feelings, "Hi" he mumbled as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips softly. She was so excited to see the baby in less than an hour for their appointment that they had scheduled today. "I cant wait to see the baby, and find out more about it. I'm so excited to see our baby. I cant believe that this is really happening."

Logan smiled and kissed her softly again, "I can't wait to find out more, this is so exciting."

_Let's go me anywhere the wind blows. No use crying, we're not thinking 'bout tomorrow. We drug out those summer nights. For a long teenage goodbye._

They sat quietly inside the doctors office waiting for the doctor to arrive. After about twenty minutes she showed up. They were so excited to find out the news. "Are you ready to find out about your baby," Pausing to look at her paperwork, "Mr. and Mrs. Echolls?"

_To be continued... _

_Please read and review and let me know your thoughts! as always, xoxoxxoxox! :) _


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay so someone pointed out to me that I really didn't write about how Logan started his company or what kind of company it was. Nor did I tell about Keith and Alicia getting married, etc... So I'm going to put some flashback in this chapter to cover these topics. Sorry if those things have been confusing for some of you, hopefully if you're one of these people this will give you a better feel for the story! But y'all still rock my socks off and I love each and every one of you guys! Thanks for all the support and feedback! So here goes some good baby news! :) **

Chapter fifteen: Nothing' Like the First Time.

Veronica sat on the exam table in the doctor's office with Logan sitting in the chair to her left holding her hand as the doctor sat down in the chair on the other side of the exam table getting everything that he would need ready for the sonogram that they were about to conduct.

The doctor grabbed a wand looking tool off his cart and softly told Veronica, "Okay this is going to be a little uncomfortable at first but should be over shortly." After a few moments the sound of a fast beating heart echoed through the room.

Logan's grip on Veronica's hand slipped and he put his face in his hands listing to the sound of the heartbeat. There where feelings that he was feeling that he couldn't explain at all. There was something about hearing the heartbeat that made his whole world fall around him. He had helped create a life, and it was with the love of his life. He was going to become a father.

Veronica's breath escaped her throat and she felt like the world had stopped turning. She could hear the heartbeat of her baby surrounding the room, and it was the best feeling she had ever felt. Placing a hand on her stomach she smiled and turned her head to find Logan's in his hands. She still couldn't believe that they had created a life, something that was half her and half him.

She reached her other hand out and touched his arm softly, "Logan?"

"Huh?"

She could tell that he was happy and nervous at the same time. "Are you okay? Can you hear that, it's our baby? That sound is coming from the life we created."

Logan's head snapped up and he smiled wide, "I know it's the only thing that has been running through my mind the past few moments, we did it Ronnie. We're going to be a mom and dad."

"I know, and we are going to be the best parents ever, our child is going to be so spoiled it's going to be crazy."

Logan stood and walked next the exam table that Veronica was sitting on and grabbed her hand and placed both his and her hand on Veronica's stomach and he smiled wider. Things were starting to become real.

Veronica looked up at the doctor who just sat there quietly letting the couples new news sink in before he continued one with the appointment. "Do you know how far along we are?"

The doctor nodded and removed the wand from Veronicas vagina, and applied a cool jell to her abdomen and moved an object over the top of her stomach and slowly a fuzzy picture came to view. "Do you see that Veronica? That is your baby, it's too soon to determine the gender but your baby looks healthy and you just happen to be little over a month pregnant." The doctor wiped the jelly off her stomach and excused himself to let the couple be alone for a few moments.

Once the door closed Logan got up from his seat and helped Veronica to a sitting position and sat down next to her. "Can you believe it that's our baby! Do you think they'll give us any pictures that I can keep on my desk at the office? Oh my goodness I love you so much!"

Veronica just smiled and let Logan enjoy the moment, this was something that he thought he would never get to have, this was something that she was happy to be able to give him. She was glad that he was the one that she gets to share this experience with.

The doctor returned shortly after he left and handed the couple a few piece of paper that held their sonogram photos of their baby. Everything was becoming so surreal.

_Girl, I don't care. Oh I just gotta see what you're wearing. Your hair, is I put up or falling down? Oh I just have to see it now._

_Flashback; _

_Logan had spent the past few weeks in the office with his new business partners Dick and Mac. They had worked so hard to get the company off the ground and flying. This project was his baby. He had to try and figure out ways to keep himself distracted for the next twelve week while Veronica was in Virginia at the FBI internship and program that she got an early expectancy into. He decided that after how well the Grade Your Ass project went his freshman year of college that the business rote was the way for him to go. _

_After long hours at the drawing board they finally had all the little details planned out and they had their company that worked with kids who have a troubled background story. Logan wanted to change as many lives as he could. He would do anything to make sure that no child he could help grew up in an abusive home environment. _

_Veronica had been gone for almost eight weeks when he called her to talk to her about what he had been working on while she was gone. On one of their nightly phone calls was when he dropped the bomb about all his plans that he had. _

_**Logan was so nervous about what she would say to him about his plans. He just had to tell her what he was working on. The phone rang for a few moments before the person on the other line picked up. "Hello?" **_

_**Logan was so nervous so he just decided to blurted it out, "Hi Ronnie, so hmmm I've been working on a project since you left and ugh well the company is going to officially launch this weekend." **_

_**Veronica let out a gasp and she shrieked out a soft scream, "Oh my gosh Logan! I'm so proud of you! This is great! I knew that you could always do anything that you put your mind to." **_

_**Logan couldn't help but smile knowing that she was truly proud of him, it meant the world to him that she always had a good sense of faith in him, he was internally grateful for her and their relationship. "Thank you for always pushing me to reach for my dreams."**_

_End Flashback._

_I'm flat on the floor with my head down low. Where the sky can't rain on me anymore. Don't knock on my door 'cause I won't come. I'm hidin' from the storm 'til the damage gets done_

Logan had spent the remainder of the day at the office after he dropped Veronica back off at home. As he sat in his office looking through a file about one of the recent clients that they took, a local after school community center that the school hosted four times a week. There were a few children in the file that caught his eyes. He over looked some of the notes that someone wrote down from kids who were living in foster care and children who were being abused either sexually, physically, or mentally. This was why he loved his job; he got to help people that might not have ever gotten the chance to get the help they needed. His personal experiences with child abuse are what made things like these hit close to home with him.

Logan tossed down the file on the desk gripping his keys and heading out of his office. After a short drive he found himself at the front steps of the local after school program, 'The Riverbed Child Care.' Walking up the stairs and inside the building he went to the front desk asking if he could meet with the head counselor of the program Hannah.

The lady at the counter smiled and paged for Hannah an after a few moments a tall blonde Hannah showed up and smiled, "Well never thought that I'd see you again, how are you Logan?"

Logan smiled and stuck out his hand, "I'm good getting married in a few weeks. So I've been looking over the file that you sent to my office about a few of the kids here that you suspect to be victims of abuse. I'm wondering if I could spend a few moments talking with some of them, maybe get to know who they are and who I'll be working with."

Hannah smiled and nodded her head as in she was saying yes. "Well that's great, let me guess Veronica Mars? She always did have your whole heart didn't she? But I' happy for the both of you, this is great news. And yes if you would like to meet some of the kids that would be fantastic but only one of them is here today. If you follow me this way I'll introduce you to him."

Logan followed Hannah down the hallway and to the library where all the kids spent their afternoons. She stopped when she was in front of a small boy with blonde hair. She turned to Logan and the boy and introduced them to one and other. "Logan this is Josh. Josh this is an old friend of mine Logan, maybe you two can spend some time together and get to know one and other?"

The boy named Josh turned and smiled at Logan softly, "Hi. I'm Joshua; it's nice to meet you."

Logan extended his hand and the boy was a little shaken but took it anyways knowing that Logan just wanted to introduce himself. The boy moved his stuff to the floor so that Logan could take the seat next to him. The boy curiously wanted to know more about him. "So what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a business owner and I'm getting married to my fiancé in a few weeks, were expecting our first child soon. But most importantly I'm working to help children who are having troubles in life."

The boy shifted uncomfortably for a moment and Logan continued not wanting to scare him off, "What kinds of things do you like to do?"

The boy smiled and looked at Logan with huge eyes, "Well I love to surf, read books, play video game and all the other normal teenage stuff. But surfing is one of my all time favorite things to do."

"Really? That was my favorite thing to do when I was in high school, I still love surfing but I can't go as often as I used to. But I also love to read, I've been thinking about publishing something for awhile now."

The boy smiled and looked at Logan in awe, "That is so awesome! I wish I could do that." The moved and his shirt moved slightly and Logan caught sight of bruises. Sucked in a sharp breath he wanted to scream out loud but he wanted Josh to confine in him. That was the whole point of what he did.

Logan and Josh talked for about another hour until Josh suddenly got up gathering his things. "I should get going my dad should be here in a few minutes I don't want to keep him waiting."

Logan got up and pushed his chair in and smiled at Josh. "Do you want me to wait with you out front for your dad to get here?"

Josh got nervous but shook it off, "no thanks but will you be here again? I think it would be cool if you could like mentor me or something!"

Logan smiled and patted Josh on the shoulder grabbing a piece of paper and writing something down, "Here's my number. You can call me if you ever need anything or want me to come and hang out here with you. Cause I would like to be your mentor too. I think that it would be cool."

Josh smiled taking the piece of paper stuffing it in his backpack, he turned and waved. "Bye Logan! Thanks for hanging out with me today!"

After Josh walked off Logan found himself standing outside of Hannah's office knocking softly on the door. After she opened the door he simply told her, "I think I'll be coming here and seeing Josh more often. You were right, I think that he is being abused, I saw a bruise on his shoulder when his shirt moved earlier."

Hannah looked upset because she knew what she suspected was true. How could someone hurt a child, it was cruel. "Thanks for taking interest in Josh, Logan I think you'll be a great influence on him."

Logan said his goodbyes and headed towards his car and made his way home to his fiancé.

_It's twisted, messed up and the more I think about it. It's crazy but so what? I may never understand it. I'm caught up and I'm hangin' on. I wanna love you even if it's wrong._

_Flashback;_

_Looks like everybody's here they had to put some folding chairs in the vestibule. Because, it' was getting full. Even old Aunt Ruby came her first time on an airplane. It's her sister's girl she wouldn't miss it for the world. And all the kids jumping in the pew. __And Mr. Charlie in his lime-green suit is a handsome man. Uncle Joe and Uncle Jake haven't spoken since '98, just said "Hello." It's a good day to let it go. _

_Alicia's dad was waiting with her in her dressing room. As she helps him with his tie she sees a tear. Her father says "Man it's hot in here."_

_ He hugs his little girl and asks, __"How did you grow up so fast, God, I wish your momma could be here for this."_

_Alicia smiled and kissed her father on the cheek whispering softly, "Me to daddy, me too." _

_And everybody stands and smiles, as she comes walking down the aisle in her momma's gown. And her daddy breaks down. Gran and gramps in the second row and they stood right there 50 years ago, and said their vows. _

_Alicia's father places her hand inside Keith's and let his baby girl go for the second and last time in her life. The preacher sated the ceremony and asked the couple to exchange their vows. After a few moments he asked Wallace and Veronica for rings and their parents both said 'I Do' and the preacher produced them as husband and wife. _

_ End Flashback. _

_On my knees, I'll ask. Last chance for one last dance. 'Cause with you, I'd withstand. All of hell to hold your hand. I'd give it all. I'd give for us. Give anything but I won't give up. 'Cause you know, you know, you know. _

Veronica waited at home looking at the photo that held their child. She couldn't believe that she was getting to see her child. She was so happy. She head the door slam shut and she knew that it was Logan.

Logan walked throughout the hallway and sat of the couch next to Veronica. He leaned his head into her shoulder and just lay there softly. She rubbed her hand on his arm and kissed his cheek. "Want to talk about it?"

Logan shucks his head no, so she left it at that, if he wanted to share with her he would. But he surprised her by saying softly, "This kid I'm working with at a center, he's being abused. I saw the bruises with my own eyes. It brought back so many memories."

Veronica grabbed Logan's hand and held it tight, she didn't

Really know what she was supposed to say. So instead she just sat there trying to comfort her fiancé who was really upset about the situation. Concerned she asked softly, "Did you talk to anyone about what you saw? Is there any way that we could help the child?"

Logan shook his head slowly, "I talked to the head instructor. She didn't say much but it'll be the last thing I do if another child gets abused and I know something about it. I will make sure that this gets handled and that child is no longer in any danger."

Veronica rubbed his hand softly and whispered, "I'm so proud of you and the man that you are becoming!"

To Be Continued...


	16. Chapter 16

**WELL HERE IT IS! THE LoVe WEDDING WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR, OH AND SOME FRISKY HONEYMOON ACTON! ;D**

**THANKS FOR ALLWAYS STICKING WITH ME GUYS I KNOW ITS BEEN SOMETIME SINCE I UPDATED, BUT IM BACK BETTER THAN EVER!**

**XOXOXOX!**

Chapter Sixteen: I'm a better man, cause I love you.

The past few weeks flew by for the both of them, both busy with work, Veronica talking classes on the side to keep herself feeling a little more normal now that she was no long going to be part of the FBI.

Logan made progress with Josh working with him at the center. He hasn't been able to find physical proof of the abuse that was happing to Josh. But Logan knew what kind of signs he should be looking for.

If Logan could help it he would get to the bottom of this and find a way to get Josh out of that home, no one deserved to go through that. Logan resented his father for the way he treated him.

He never really understood why Aaron smacked him around so much as a child but, for some reason Aaron thought he deserved it. No other child would grow up the way he did if there was something he could do about it.

And he damned well would make sure he could save these kids from continuing to grow up the way they have been.

_In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream. It's like a million little stars spelling out your name. You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together. Come on, come on, little taste of heaven._

This was the third week in a row that Logan had a nightmare of Aaron's abuse.

_Logan walked into his mansion after a long day of school and tossed his backpack on the floor near the kitchen. As he walked a little closer the living room came into view. There he was the biggest dickheads of all dickheads._

_Logan's bastard of a father. But he was someone that the whole world thought was nothing but the most precious movie star of all time. But Logan knew who he really was. He was a monster. He found pleasure in beating his child. He like to think of it like a Sunday afternoon drive._

_"Logan," called his father using the deceptively calm tone of Aaron Echolls the actor._

_Logan flinched when he heard his voice. Logan closed his eyes, this sounded as if it was going to get ugly, well old habits died hard and Logan refused to go out without a bang. "Just what have I done now Daddy Dearest? All of a sudden his head was reeling back and the taste of his own blood filled his mouth, the metallic tint a familiar flavor. His father leered over him all the while still wearing the calm mask reserved for his "father son" chats. Aaron reached down and grabbed his son by the hair. "Care to explain why my liquor cabinet is missing a bottle of Jack Daniels?"_

_Logan froze, he knew exactly why it was missing from the cabinet. He took it two days ago after his father finish beating him for some other stupid excuse. He didn't even bother to keep up with them anymore._

_Aaron got closer to Logan and smacked him across the face hard, "do you think this is funny, that its okay for you to touch my alcohol? Did I give you permission to touch it? No I didn't, so why did you take it?"_

_"What have I told you about being respectful son? Now I know boys will be boys." Aaron tossed his son roughly to the floor and punctuated his next few words with harsh kicks into Logan's ribs._

_Logan looked down at his feet, knowing that this wouldn't end up good in either of their favors. Aaron was going to beat him again and that was just the fate he had coming for him. There was nothing he could do about it. He just had to take it. He would be eighteen soon and then he could get away from this bastard. But until then he would just have to figure out how to deal with it._

_"Never get caught. He spat blood out and sat there staring at his father, watching as he began to pull of his belt one slow inch at a time. "You know son, you just never learn."_

Veronica rolled over In their bed and looked at Logan's soft features, his face was scrunched up and he looked terrified. _'He's having another nightmare' _she thought.

Veronica grabbed his hand softy and ran her finger softly across his face, whispering softly In his ear. "Logan honey, wake up. It's okay it was just a bad dream."

Logan opened his eyes as Veronica pulled him in to her embrace. Logan just lets her hold him softly, because he knows she already knew what his dream was about.

"Why do you keep having that dream of Aaron hitting you when you were in high school?" She asked softly.

Logan shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"Do you think it's because your working with Josh trying to help him? Is it bring back memories of what he did to you?" Veronica was truly concerned about Logan's nightmare, this was the twenty third night in a row that he had this nightmare.

"Maybe." He responded barely audibly.

"Well he's gone and her got what he deserved after the way he treated you. But I'm so proud of you and the way that your trying to take care of this so that Josh can get out of his house safely."

Logan relaxed Into her body softly.

Veronica smiled and placed a kiss softy on his lips, "and I'm extremely happy that tomorrow afternoon were going to be married."

Logan smiled huge, he loved knowing that in a few hours they would be married and happy. He was so glad they decided not to have bachelor and bachelorette parties. He just wanted to spend their last night as two together and alone before they became one.

"I can't wait either."

Slowly they both drifted back to sleep and didn't wake up until the next morning, when Logan did he saw a note on Veronica's pillow.

**_Hi sweet cheeks,_**

_**Left to meet Mac and Parker at the wedding venue. See you at the alter I'll be the one wearing white.**_

_**Love you with all my heart.**_

_**xoxox**_

_**Ronnie.**_

_She said, I was seven and you were nine, I looked at you like the stars that shined. In the sky, the pretty lights, and our daddies used to joke about the two of us. Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled. And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my. _

Veronica stood in front of the mirror, assessing her appearance. She didn't look as starry-eyed and fairytale-ish as she might have once, but she looked acceptable. Definitely bride material. "How do I look?" She asked with a frown.

"Like the perfect fairy-tale princess." Mac assured her. "Just like you're supposed to look; after all in half an hour, Prince Charming's going to sweep you off into the sunset."

Veronica giggled and smiled dreamily. She assessed her appearance one last time and decided Mac was right, she did look properly bridal. Her hair was up in an elegant twist and white rosebud clips held her frothy veil in place. Her white satin gown was right out of a fairytale, with it's full skirt and sweetheart neckline. She would carry a bouquet of white and pink roses, her favorite flowers.

"Hey Veronica, you ready?"

Veronica turned from her reflection to answer the question. Her two bridesmaids stood there, waiting for an answer. "Yeah, do I look enough like a bride?" She questioned.

"You look awesome." Mac answered with a grin.

"Definitely." Parker, the other bridesmaid and a friend of Veronica's from college, answered.

"Everyone decent in here?" Wallace, Veronica's "man of honor" called out, before entering.

"All decent." Veronica reassured him.

"Damn." Wallace said playfully, then he looked at her. "You look great, girl."

"No one is going to be able to take their eyes off you, Veronica. Especially not the groom." Mac replied with a grin.

Veronica giggled. "Good, that's how its supposed to be."

"So is my groom ready?" Veronica asked Wallace, who'd gone and gotten ready with the groomsmen.

"He's ready, willing and eager." Wallace assured her. "He loves you."

"I know." Veronica said softly, smiling the smile of a woman who knows she is loved.

Five more minutes. Five more minutes and she'd walk down the aisle to the man she loved. It wasn't the perfect love she had dreamed of when she was younger, it wasn't sweet or innocent but she loved him completely, it was special.

The girl she had been would always love others, but the woman she was loved him deeply, it was real and passionate and sincere.

Veronica pushed that out of her look and just concentrated on her joy. This as the day she'd always dreamed of. She loved Logan as long as she could remember, he was her Prince Charming and this was their happily ever after.

It was all perfect.

"Is there a bride in here?" Keith asked, entering the room.

"Right here." Veronica said. He looked at her, tears in his eyes.

"You look beautiful." Keith said, taking a good look at his daughter.

Veronica smiled. "Thanks Daddy." She blinked. "Is it time?"

"Almost." Keith told her and then looked at Mac and the bridesmaids. "You guys should go take your places."

They nodded and headed out the door of the little room, leaving Keith and Veronica alone.

"I love you." Keith told her a little teary eyes as he looked at her.

"I love you too, Daddy." Veronica said, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

Keith extended out his arm for Veronica to hold. Veronica took it and they left the little chamber, waiting for the moment to follow the bridesmaids and Wallace down the aisle, towards the man she loved.

"I love you." Keith whispered as he prepared to walk her down the aisle.

"I love you too." Veronica whispered emotionally. "I'll always be your daughter, I promise."

"I know." Keith said, squeezing her hand. "But, as hard as it is to admit, it's time for me to share you. He's a lucky man." Keith swallowed and then smiled. "You ready to go make Logan the luckiest man alive?"

Veronica walked down the aisle on her father's arm towards the man she loved.

He'd been patient, waiting for her, even when she chose other loves, other men. But in the end, she'd come to realize how special and amazing he really was and today she was about to become Mrs. Logan Echolls.

Veronica reached the end of the aisle and her father put her hand in Logan's.

"Do you, Logan Echolls, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife in sickness and health, for richer or for poorer, until death do you part?" The minister asked Logan

"I do." He said, without hesitation, his adoring gaze focused on Veronica.

The minister turned to Veronica. "Do you, Veronica Mars, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do." Veronica said quickly, beaming at Logan. She had been waiting to say those words for years and now it was finally happening. She was finally becoming Logan's wife.

It had always been meant to be and now it was. Her fairytale was having it's happy ending.

Veronica smiled at Logan as they were pronounced husband and wife.

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you. You're gonna believe them. And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall. I've found time can heal most anything. And you just might find who you're supposed to be. I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen._

Everything was perfect. The dress, flowers, cake, food, their first dance as a married couple, her father daughter dance with Keith.

Since Logan's mom was gone and he didn't have any family around, Alicia offered to dance with him during the groom and mother dance. That gesture really warned his heart. Keith picked a good one.

_You could write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day . Well I get so confused and frustrated. Forget what I'm trying to say, oh. _

Veronica's speech to Logan at the head table had everyone laughing.

"So I had this thing happen to me about thirteen years ago. This boy moved to town and he was like the son of movie stars. So cool right? Well lets just say he was really attractive, but can you really control that? I instantly like him but turns out he started darting my best friend. Decide not to like someone although you're attracted to them?  
Apparently I think so."

"I probably can't control it. But what I do is that I don't encourage my feelings. That how I put my feelings to a stop."

"For example, there's a boy you hung out with about twice, and you have a crush on him. But you want to prevent yourself from developing real feelings because you don't really know who he really is, and you have no idea if he even has the slightest interest in you." She looks at Logan with love in her eyes.

"A side note, That would suck if he doesn't have the slightest interest in you." Everyone in the room chucked and Logan stuck his tongue out at her.

"So you don't want to get hurt, and don't want to start liking him. But is that genuine? Does lessons in love often have to end with hurt? I hope not. But I guess it didn't cause I just married that boy who stole my heart when we were ten years old." Everyone one smiled and cheered.

Logan took the mic from Veronica's had and added quickly, "Sugarpuss, I've had my eyes on you since the day I saw you in those soccer shorts and knee socks. You always did rock those." He said winking at her.

_Now I know why all the trees change in the fall. I know you were on my side,  
even when I was wrong. And I love you for giving me your eyes. Staying back and watching me shine._

The evening ended perfectly as they ran to the waiting limo outside the venue.

After they made it to the limo and safety inside they started to laugh.

Logan pulled her closer to him and kissed her softly, "Hi Mrs. Echolls!"

Veronica smiled and murmured, "I like the sound of that!"

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone, cause I was there when you said forever and always. You didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always._

A short time later they were on the Echolls private jet and headed to their honeymoon location. This was the perfect day for the both of them, their life was going to be perfect.

Once they landed in the secret location for their honeymoon they stopped for dinner and made there way to the hotel that they would be staying at.

_You should've been there. Should've burst through the door. With that 'baby I'm right here' smile. And it would've felt like. A million little shining stars had just aligned, and I would've been so happy._

Having returned to the hotel, Veronica walked off the elevator when the doors opened. Logan pulled her back into his arms to resume the kissing that had been occurring all evening. Forgetting their luggage they would have someone bring it to their room in the morning. Logan, he spun her round and round as they stumbled down the hall toward their room, lips locked together, tongues dueling. getting the key card out of his back pocket and into the door to open it with a soft click.

Logan pushed the door closed with his foot while maneuvering them to the bed.

When the back of Veronica's legs felt the mattress, she started to sit. Logan willingly followed every plane of her body. She wiggled her way up the bed with him crawling on top of her. When she positioned her head on the pillows, Logan settled himself above her, careful to keep his weight as much off her smaller frame as he could while still maintaining maximum contact. Veronica freely opened her legs to let him nestle in between.

Logan's mouth was soft but insistent. His tongue explored every crevice of her mouth which she readily surrendered to him. She'd never would get used to the feeling of anything like the way he was when he slid his tongue between her teeth and lips licking the roof her mouth. Her upper body shuddered with pleasure as they smiled into each other. She tried to duplicate his actions and was quite proud herself when he moaned.

She'd pushed Logan's button down shirt off and was pulling his t-shirt over his head to give her unrestricted access to run her hands everywhere on his spectacular torso. Logan had a great torso, muscular arms, and a noticeable six pack. His pecks were well defined, with his peachy colored nipples focusing her attention. She loved how they pebbled between her thumb and forefinger, getting so hard she thought they'd shred her palms as she planed her hands over him. She reached up to suck one into her mouth teasing it into an even tighter bud with her tongue.

Logan's hands weren't still. Splayed out over her tiny frame his large hands practically covered her entire side. She sighed and wriggled appreciatively scrapping her nails along his bare back as the concentric circles he made get smaller and smaller.

When Veronicas fingers came near the zipper of his pants. As much as Logan was enjoying the reactions he was causing in Veronica through her clothes, he craved skin on skin contact. Logan slid his hand from her breast down her stomach, skimming her ribs and down the soft cotton of her t-shirt which had ridden up about an inch exposing the soft skin above her low rise jeans.

When Logan's hands made contact with her bare skin Veronica sucked in her breath. When she moaned and arched up into him. Beneath him Veronica was moaning into his mouth, keeping up with his tongue and beginning to rhythmically thrust her hips in time to his ministrations. She slipped her hands into the gap at his low back allowing her fingers to play at the waistband of his silk boxers.

Logan flicked open the button on Veronica's jeans. Logan eased her shirt off. Veronica sat up and raised her arms above her head allowing him to completely remove her top. Leaning into his body, the sensation of skin on skin caused her breathily to cry out, "Logan."

He trailed kissed along her jaw, gently suckling that spot on her neck that made her squeal in delight. As he continued to kiss his way down her body he stripped his own pants off.

As he unzipped her jeans. Veronica raised her hips off the bed to allow him to slide her jeans off. Kissing his way back up her legs, Logan was proud of himself each time he made Veronica shiver. Reaching the apex of her thighs, he brushed his nose along her mound relishing the intoxicating aroma that was her arousal.

As he tugged off the damp material, she mumbled, "Logan." His oral assault was amazing. Slow then fast. "Oh God!" and "Logan!" she cried repeatedly as he brought her to her first orgasm of their wedding night.

"Wow," was all Veronica managed when the power of speech started to return. She was so blissed out. It took a few minutes for her to register his erection pressed against her thigh.

Logan trails his fingers down her torso, finding his place again between her legs. His finger strokes a little harder. He strokes her, pulling gently on her nipple, until she seems to relax a little. Her eyes closed, she says breathlessly, "Logan." She pants a little and writhes against his finger.

He keeps his thumb moving on her clit, but suddenly slides two fingers inside her. His aching cock, throbs. Logan shifts himself to glide between her legs, his erection sliding sloppily against her, and she breathes out deeply with a shudder. "Jesus, Logan," she exhales, her head thrown back onto his shoulder. She grabs his hand and presses his thumb hard against her nub.

Without thinking and with no further warning thrusts hard inside her, making her moan loudly.

"God, that's...that's...oh god, please keep going," she mumbles incoherently, her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth slack with concentration

He holds her pelvis tightly but pumps in her hard, his cock hitting her inside inexorably as he steadies her against his thrusts. He moves his hand bracing her pelvis a little so he can press his thumb hard on her clit.

Her voice softly, she cries hoarsely, "Oh god, oh god, oh god."

Suddenly, he feels what's almost a wave surging through her body, the beginning of a powerful orgasm, and he thrusts hard, trying to go with her. She's trembling around him, her muscles clenching uncontrollably. He feels his orgasm beginning with a faint tingling inside his pelvis, plunging deep within her as he buries his whole length inside her.

Suddenly she gasps loudly and tenses, with her walls pumping rhythmically around his cock. He groans. "God..." She feels so incredible around him with a loud sigh, he just lets go on his next firm stroke.

Slowly they fall asleep holding each other. This was the perfect night.

_The delicate beginning rush, the feeling you can know so much, without knowing anything at all. And now that I can put this down, if I had known what I'd known now,_  
_I never would have played so nonchalant._

Brushing her bed-head hair off her face, Logan greeted Veronica with a soft kiss, "Morning beautiful."

"Good Morning," she returned his greetings. "Make love to me," she whispered. And they did.

"So what do you want to do today?" Logan asked.

Logan glanced at Veronica and smiled, he would never get tired of waking up next to her every morning for the next million years of his life, or as long as he lives. She's his one and only and that's it. She the only one for him.

"So what can we do in Cancun?" Veronica asked she didn't really care what they did as long as they spent the time together.

"I could surf all day long and you could lay out on the beach in a cabana, when I come in from the water you could be waiting for me." He winked at her suggesting something, he whispered in her ear softly, "naked."

Veronica playfully swatted him, "Logan!" With that, she climbed over him to get out of bed.

He grabbed her hand, "Where do you think you're going, missy?"

"To take a shower," she explained pulling her hand away and sauntering toward the bathroom.

"Not without me!" Logan declared jumping out of bed to follow her.

_To Be Continued…_

**Was that enough MMMMMHHHHHMMM for yah! ;)**

**Read && Review please! Thanks, your thoughts are greatly appreciated! Xoxox!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Finally I'm back and with an update hope you guys don't hate me for taking so long to update the story. So heres my plan for the story to move along the pregnancy, I plan to make Veronica one more month pregnant in each chapter to get the plot moving a little when it get closer to their ninth month ill spread it back out again. Hope y'all are still interested in the story that i've got going. Thanks for sticking with me! xoxoxo! LoVe! **

Chapter Seventeen: The Way You Love Me, Baby It Gets Me Going.

You know how most people can sit still, keep quite and not threaten to kill the next person that walks by you? Well that is definitely something that Veronica Echolls can't learn to do. She was left home no longer than an hour ago and she was already going crazy. Logan pro missed that he would be back thirty minutes ago. She was getting annoyed that he had been gone for so long.

Veronica couldn't take the waiting anymore so she walked down the hallway to there master bedroom and grabbed the scrapbook she made a moth earlier after their honeymoon. Flipping threw the pages her mind went back in time as they explored the beautiful island of Cancun Mexico.

*** Flashback To LoVe's honeymoon ***

_Veronica woke in the fluffy king size bed and felt Logan wrap his arms around her midsection resting on her stomach that was holding their first child. The baby was healthy and that was something that she thanked God for everyday, she didn't want to go through the loss of another child. She wouldn't be able to handle that pain again. _

_Logan sprayed kisses on her bare back and worked his was around to her neck and placed soft kisses until Veronica rolled over to face him. "Hi" she responded softly with sleep still present in her voice. _

_Logan ran his finger softly over her non-present baby bump, he couldn't wait until she started to show because he knew she would be the most beautiful pregnant lady in his life she would simply just glow. Veronica moved slightly and Logan looked at her with concern, "Baby what's wrong?" _

_Veronica smiled and kissed his hand that had moved up to stroke her face, "Nothing that just tickled a little thats all." _

_Logan smiled and ran his hand back down to her stomach as he looked her in the eyes. "I'm so excited I can't wait until were parents." _

_Veronica was so happy that Logan was happy, that was the most important thing to her. "I can't wait either I know that your going to be the best daddy ever, your going to spoil this baby if we end up having a little girl." _

_Logan smiled up at her and looked almost serious, "Which do you want? A boy or a girl?" _

_Veronica wasn't sure how to answer that question but she had but some thoughts in to what she hoped they were having these past few weeks after their first official doctor visit. _

_Logan waved his other free hand in front of her face to bring her out of her daze. "Ronnie I asked you if you wanted a boy or a girl, didn't you hear me?" _

_Veronica smiled and kissed his nose, "I don't care what we have as long as its with you. But if you want to know my preference, I would love to have a little girl first." _

_Logan smiled and kissed her stomach softly before whispering to the baby, "you hear that mommy and daddy want a little girl but even if thats not what we get we will still be happy and love you unconditionally no matter what." _

_Veronica smiled and looked up at Logan before running a hand threw his hair, "I love you, you have no idea how much this is going to be the best nine months of my life." _

_Logan chuckled and looked at Ronnie like she was crazy "baby, this is for another eighteen years or did you forget that part when we tried to get pregnant." _

_Veronica smacked him on the head softly and laughed, "Shut up your not even funny." _

_*** End Flashback ***_

Veronica smiled to her self as she turned the pages in the scrapbook to continued looking at the events of their honeymoon.

Veronica came across a photo of her and Logan standing with Captain Hook when the chose to go on the Captain Hook Barco Pirata Pirate Ship.

*** Flashback to Captain Hook Barco Pirata Pirate Ship ***

_Veronica had one of the best days with laying in the spa with her newlywed husband of less than forty-eight hours. Logan told her that they would spend the day relaxing and that he had something fun planned for them to do later that night. _

_Logan told her that they were just going to be on the water for dinner tonight but didn't give her many details. So to Veronicas surprise when they arrived at a beach with a pirate ship sitting at the shore. Veronica couldn't believe that Logan had pulled this off. _

_Veronica smiled and laced her finger with Logan's and muttered sarcastically, "so did Dick find this attraction that we are about to go on?" _

_Logan laughed softly before replying, "He begged me to let him come on our honeymoon so he could ride the pirate ship, even promised free babysitting. But i turned him down because i wanted to spend time with you just by myself." _

_Veronica patted his hand and kissed him of the lips softly, "Good boy smart choice." _

_Logan smiled because he knew if he had let Dick come on their honeymoon he wouldn't be getting any action for the next thirty years or so. _

_The couple spent the night all of the staff aboard our ship aimed to please. The waiters are actors, comedians, dancers and pirates! Once they were all aboard and situated they set sail into the deep blue sea! The fun is non-stop! The ride turns quite scary too especially when night falls and eerie things begin to happen. A ghost ship which seems to appear from nowhere and good old fun banter begins but shortly after another pirate ship pulls alongside and then the sparks fly. _

_The night was one of the most fun Veronica had, she would make sure to remind Logan that they had to bring the kids back so they could enjoy this too, maybe even just let Dick tag along with them but he has to babysit while they're there. _

_*** End Flashback ***_

Veronica had fell asleep shortly after she finished looking throughout her scrapbook from her honeymoon and that's where Logan found her when he arrived home from the office later that evening.

Logan walked inside and the house was quite so he assumed that Ronnie was sleeping because being four months pregnant was starting to take a toll on her and make her sleepy all the time.

Logan shed the reaming bit of clothing he was wearing and crawled into the bed next to her and placed his arms around her waist holding her close to him.

Veronica stirred in her sleep and looked over to see Logan's smiling face looking down at her, as he placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. After a few moments of just looking at each other Veronica turned back over to her side and cuddled closer to Logan.

They laid like that for about an hour drifting in and out of sleep when suddenly they both felt a kick on the lower half of Veronicas stomach.

Veronica turned to face Logan quickly, "Did you feel that!" She exclaimed happily!

Logan smiled and placed his hand back on her stomach, "Yeah that was our baby, looks like he or she is awake and wanted to make sure that we know it."

Logan was so happy that he made it home in time to be there holding his wife as she experience the first time their child kicked inside her stomach. This was definitely the best day of his life, well besides finally getting Veronica Mars - Echolls to marry him.

To Be Continued...

**I'm putting a poll up on my profile page to see what you think the baby should be, a boy or a girl? And I'll add another one with Baby names for you to chose from. Please Vote! Thanks! R&R! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys I know that I have been shitty about updating all my stores lately, but I just finished my summer semester classes for college today and I have a week before fall classes start so I will try and post an update daily to three times a week from now on. I hope that y'all are still with me and reading this story! Well heres the update that i'm promising! :) Please read and review! :) XOXOXO!**

Chapter Eighteen: Hold on to me.

Logan woke to see the stop in bed next to him empty where his five month pregnant wife should have been. But she was not there. Groaning Logan rolled on his side and got out of bed walking towards their master bath.

"Ronnie? Baby where are?"

Veronicas laugh could be heard down the hall so Logan followed it and came face to face with his wife and his father in law. But awkwardly Logan was still in his boxers not expecting them to have company this early in the morning.

Keith chuckled and hid his smile, "good morning Logan. Now when I said you could marry my daughter and became a part of the family that didn't mean I wanted to see you in your underwear this early in the morning."

Logan rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly not knowing what to say at the moment. "Uhh. Ronnie why is your dad here at uhhh."

Veronica smiled and laughed half heartedly. "Baby its after noon, but you've been so busy working at the office that I didn't want to wake you. I wanted you to get some sleep. Me and dad are getting ready to head to lunch."

Logan sighed, "Why didn't you wake me I would have gotten up and been ready to go with you guys."

Keith smiled at Logan honestly about wanting to spend time with his daughters family. "Logan that would have been a nice gesture but I would have told you to stay home. I wanted to spend some time with my daughter. You seem to have all her attention lately, I feel like I haven't seen here since you got married two months ago."

Logan grinned because he knew that they were still in the honeymoon phase of their marriage. That was something Logan loved and he knew that Veronica loved it too. Plenty of sex to go around, Logan couldn't complain. He would share his wife but only for the afternoon.

"Logan baby, why don't you get showered and when I come back we can go look at some clothes for the baby and maybe get some furniture for the babies room?"

Logan smiled and pulled Veronica in this his embrace and kissed her softly on the lips and then moved his lips to her neck and moved up to her ear and whispered softly so her father couldn't hear him, "Then you owe me a little lovin' tonight."

Veronica giggled and kissed his lips once more before pulling away, Logan reached out a swat her butt and chuckled. "See you later sugarlips and take care of my mini me."

"Why are you so sure that were going to have a boy? What if I really want it to be a girl?" Veronica said with a pout in her voice.

"Well then I guess well just have to keep trying till we get you that baby boy then wont we," Logan said with a smirk.

"Hold your swimmers in Logie only one baby at a time please." Veronica said with laughter in her voice.

Logan laughed and pulled veronica back to his and placed a hand on her noticeable pregnant tummy that was starting to show. "I love you so much even if this baby is a boy or girl. I love you the most."

Keith cleared his throat. "Kids as much as I would like to know that your married and having a baby, I would like to think of you still as children. Keep it PG in front of the old man would you?"

Logan and Veronica laugh and pull away from each other after another quick kiss. "I love you too, see you when I get home."

*** Keith and Veronica on their lunch date ***

They decided on Luigis for lunch since it was Veronica's favorite. Conversation flowed easily between them.

"So Sheriff, hows the married life been treating you?" Veronica joked.

Keith smiled he was proud of the young lady his daughter had grown up to be, he couldn't have been more proud of her. "Oh you know just bustin' knees and taking names like it used to be."

Veronica cracked up and couldn't hold in her laughter anymore. "Daddy please don't ever day that again. Just please don't."

They caught up on how some of Keith's cases were going and how Veronica was adjusting to married life. She loved being a wife and soon to be mommy. Keith was proud of her, he never wanted anything more than for his little girl to be happy and thats what Logan made her. Happy. That warmed his heart. She was going to have the best life possible and he knew that Logan would make sure of that.

***Logan and Veronica later that night ***

Logan took Veronica out of a tiny shopping trip to get a few things for the baby since they wouldn't find out the sex until tomorrows ultra sound. They ended up picking out a few gender neutral outfits and tried to decide on the furniture to get for the babies nursery.

*** The morning after ***

Veronica wakes up the next morning to a bright sun filled room. Logan lies next to her sprawled out on his stomach with his head buried in his arm. Veronica smiles, happy and relaxed, until she feels her stomach clench uncomfortably and pads quickly over to the bathroom, still not fully comfortable with his seeing her having morning sickness. Returning to the room, she sees that Logan has shifted in his sleep. Veronica smiles and slides back under the sheet and settling in next to him for a few more hours of sleep.

About two hours later the married couple wakes up with Veronica pressed against his side and Logan's arms wrapped around her stomach. Veronica rolls over on to her other side so her body is pushed up against Logan's. "morning stud-muffin."

Logan smiles and places soft kisses on her forehead and wraps his arms tighter around his wife and baby. Logan pulls away for a few moments and ducks under the covers and places wet ticklish kisses all over Veronicas stomach. "and good morning to you too mini me."

Veronica giggles and pulls Logan up to face her then grabs his jaw and kisses him deeply. "God. I love you!"

Logan smiled and holds her closer and they sit there in silence. Until Veronicas stomach rumbles. "Looks like it's time for me to feed you, huh?"

Veronica smiles and kisses his nose, "I can wait until after we shower."

Logan smirks and kisses her again mumbling, "This is why I love you!"

**** Logan and Veronicas Doctor Appointment ***

Veronica sat on the exam table in the doctor's office with Logan sitting in the chair to her left holding her hand as the doctor sat down in the chair on the other side of the exam table getting everything that he would need ready for the sonogram that they were about to conduct.

The doctor grabbed a wand looking tool off his cart and softly told Veronica, "Okay this is going to be a little uncomfortable at first but should be over shortly." After a few moments the sound of a fast beating heart echoed through the room.

Logan's grip on Veronica's hand slipped and he put his face in his hands listing to the sound of the heartbeat. There where feelings that he was feeling that he couldn't explain at all. There was something about hearing the heartbeat that made his whole world fall around him. He had helped create a life, and it was with the love of his life. He was going to become a father.

Veronica's breath escaped her throat and she felt like the world had stopped turning. She could hear the heartbeat of her baby surrounding the room, and it was the best feeling she had ever felt. Placing a hand on her stomach she smiled and turned her head to find Logan's in his hands. She still couldn't believe that they had created a life, something that was half her and half him.

She reached her other hand out and touched his arm softly, "Logan?"

"Huh?"

She could tell that he was happy and nervous at the same time. "Are you okay? Can you hear that, it's our baby? That sound is coming from the life we created."

Logan's head snapped up and he smiled wide, "I know it's the only thing that has been running through my mind the past few moments, we did it Ronnie. We're going to be a mom and dad."

"I know, and we are going to be the best parents ever, our child is going to be so spoiled it's going to be crazy."

Logan stood and walked next the exam table that Veronica was sitting on and grabbed her hand and placed both his and her hand on Veronica's stomach and he smiled wider.

Things were starting to become real.

Veronica looked up at the doctor who just sat there quietly letting the couples new news sink in before he continued one with the appointment. "Do you know how far along we are?"

The doctor nodded and removed the wand from Veronicas vagina, and applied a cool jell to her abdomen and moved an object over the top of her stomach and slowly a fuzzy picture came to view. "Do you see that Veronica? That is your baby, this time your far enough along to determine the gender. Your baby looks healthy and you just happen to be little over five and a half months pregnant."

Veronica smiled and looked excitedly at Logan, "Doc, can we see what the gender is?"

The doctor smiled and moved the wand around to get a better look to see the sex of the baby. "Veronica do you see this? That right there. Your going to be having a healthy beautiful little baby girl."

Veronicas face lit up like it was christmas morning, then she shouted at Logan. "Told ya!"

Logan chuckled and leaned over kissing his wife softly, "I'm so proud of you baby!"

Veronica smiled and laced their fingers together.

The doctor wiped the jelly off her stomach and excused himself to let the couple be alone for a few moments.

"So were having a little girl, I can't wait! Ronnie I'm so excited. I can't wait to hold her."

Veronica smiled and leaned over kissing Logan again, "Thank you."

Logan smiled, "no thank you! This is the best gift ever. I get you to marry me, score one team Logan. I get you pregnant and its a girl, score two for team Logan."

Veronica chuckled and smiled widely. She was so happy, this was the perfect news she had been hoping for.

*** Lunch later that day with Veronica, Logan, Mac, & Dick ***

The four friends gathered for lunch at the local cafe in Neptune. They just chatted about what they'd been up to since Logan and Veronica got back from their honeymoon.

Veronica was looking over the menu trying to decide what she wanted for lunch but a lot of things sounded good.

Logan knew that look and smiled, "baby just get whatever you want and we can take some of it for to go and have it for dinner tonight."

Mac smiled at her best friend and Dick just grinned goofily, he knew Ronnie had an appetite but when she was eating for two it was three times more extreme.

Veronica grinned and decided that she wanted a salad for lunch with chicken strips and french fries on the side. And for dinner she order tortilla soup and another house salad for to go. The waitress jane chuckled and smiled at Veronica.

"I'm eating for two so my normal just won't cut it for about another five months, sorry Jane."

Logan smiled and order his meal along with Mac and Dick. After the waitress Jane left to place their orders with the kitchen. Veronica smiled deviously at Mac and leaned over to whisper into Logan's ear. "Can we please tell them already and ask them?"

Logan nodded his head yes, that made Veronica smile.

"So we had our check up today with the doctor, and guess what?"

"Well obviously your pregnant your eating twice the amount of food you normally do Ronnie." Dick replied smartly.

Mac smacked his chest with her hand, DICK! You don't say that to a girl ever if she is Veronica."

Veronica giggled and smiled. "Okay so enough with the dumb responses Dickster."

Logan laughed and grinned. "So we found out today that were going to be having a baby girl."

Mac smiled and gushed, "Oh my gosh Bond a little mini you, totally kickass!"

Veronica smiled and placed her hand on her pregnant belly. "So we were wondering if you guys would be the baby's godparents?"

Mac got out of her seat and moved around and threw her arms around her best friend, "of course I'll be her godmother! Oh my gosh thanks Bond! This is the best news ever!"

Veronica smiled and hugged her best friend back and placed Mac's hand on her stomach, "wanna feel something cool?" Just then the baby kicked against Mac's hand and her other hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my gosh! That we incredible!"

Dick got up and hugged Logan and patted him on the back, "Congrats daddy, that little girl is gonna have you wrapped around her finger!"

Logan smiled because he already knew that was true, but he couldn't wait to hold his little girl in his arms for the first time.

Mac smile and continued to talk to Veronica about the baby, "have you guys thought of any names yet?"

Veronica smiled and looked at Logan. "Well I like Bianca, Jade, Bailey, Carson, Brooklyn, Zoey, and Charlotte."

Logan smiled, "I like Bailey, Brooklyn, and Charlotte too."

Veronica smiled softly, "but for her middle name I have already decided that its going to be Lynn."

Logan felt tears fill his eyes, she knew how special his mother was to him and that she wold let their daughters middle name be his mothers was so special to him. "Thanks baby."

She smiled and lent over to kiss him softly, "I know how important your mother was to you, and she loved me like her own daughter too, she was important to me too. It's the perfect middle name for our little girl."

To Be Continued...


	19. Chapter 19

**Back with another update as promised, making up for lost time! Love all my readers and hope you like the twist your about to see! This ones for you Krisztina, hope you like the surprise that is about to come your way! XOXOX. :)**

**Please Read and Review :)**

Chapter Nineteen: But what good is love without the trust.

** 1 Week Later ***

Veronica sighed as she looked at her phone again, she was bored out of her mind with nothing to do know that she was pregnant and with Logan at the office a majority of the day she had no one to talk to or do anything with. Veronica missed being a PI and wished she could go back to doing it, but ever since her father became sheriff again Mars Investigations was still open but most of the work went to Eli who ran the office a majority of the time.

Veronica just wanted to be back behind her old desk answering the phones and running background checks like she did in the old days. Deciding that she had to find something to do to fill her time she grabbed her purse from the kitchen and headed to the garage getting in the white Range Rover pulling away from the beach house.

Driving the familiar route towards her fathers office she parked on the side of the street as soon as she pulled up to the office. Smiling brightly she sure missed this place. It was good to be back. Grabbing her purse she shut the car off and slid out of the drivers seat closing the door behind her and walked towards the front door of the office.

"Honey I'm home," Veronica said in a sing-song voice was she walked through the doors.

Eli smiled from the desk in the waiting room of the office, "What brings you by the lovely Mar Investigations today chicka?"

"Home boy you think you could spare me a few months as your office assistance, I'm bored out of my mind with nothing to do these days."

Eli raised and eyebrow at her not sure how to reply. "Um sure I guess but is Echolls okay with you coming back to work being pregnant and all"?"

"He doesn't know yet, I just had a random moment of missing my old job from when I was is high school. I promise nothing dangerous, just filling and taking message maybe even running a background check or two."

Eli sighed and Veronica gave him her best puppy dog pout and he caved like a thin wall being smashed in with a wrecking ball. "Fine, but this was your idea and not mine I don't need your husband coming down here yelling at me."

Veronica smiled and walked over to Eli hugging him, "Thanks Weevs your the best!"

"I'm sure you tell everyone who gives you anything you want that, so when do you wanna start I'm just getting ready to close up shop going to catch a bail jumper in Dallas first thing tomorrow morning."

Veronica smiled, "how about I just start slowly I'll come by in the morning and look over the cases you have and organize a little and we'll go from there?"

"Sounds good to me girl, I'll see you when I get back from Dallas then."

Veronica waved and said a short goodbye and made her way back to her car when she doubled over in pain. She felt not one but two kicks at the same time in her lower abdomen. As soon as the pain stopped she stood back up and looked in her purse for her phone.

Finding it she dials Logan's number hopping he would answer it right away. Frowning as it went to voice mail she sighed and left a brief message. _"Hi honey I'm going to the doctors I felt this weird pain in my stomach. I'm gonna call Alicia and see if she can come with me please call me back as soon as you get this. I love you. Bye." _

Getting into her car she calls her stepmom and asks her to meet her at the hospital because she wasn't sure what was wrong but didn't want to see a doctor alone.

Deciding that the best way to get ahold of Logan would to be to call him directly at the office she tried the office number waiting as it rang four times in a row.

"Logan Echolls owner of Dreamland Cures, how can I help you today?"

Veronica gasped and tears filled her eyes as another pain hit her stomach. "Logan baby it's me. You didn't answer your cell I needed to get a hold of you."

Logan frowned at the phone unsure with what was wrong with his wife. "Baby, whats wrong, tell me whats going on?"

Veronica let out a sob as she felt another kick in two different places. "Logan somethings going on with the baby I think I keep feeling a kick but it's in two different places at the same time. I don't know whats going on."

"Baby, calm down. Where are you I'll be right there and well go see the doctor."

Veronica stopped at a red light and sighed. "I'm on my way to the hospital right now Alicia is going to meet me there, can you get there soon please I don't want to be alone even in Alicia is my stepmom. I just want you to hold me, I'm scared."

Logan felt his heart break when she said that, "hey I'm getting my keys right now i'm going to hang up the office phone and call you on my cell and stay with you the whole time on the phone till I get there. Okay?"

"Okay." Veronica hung up the phone as the light changed to green and she drove down the street to Neptune Memorial Hospital. A few moments later her phone rang again and she answered it. "Logan?"

Logan was walking towards his car, getting into the drivers side he started the car and sped out of the parking lot towards Neptune Memorial Hospital. "Baby It's me I'm on my way. Where are you now?"

"I'm just pulling into the parking lot of the hospital. Where are you?"

"I'm just turning in the parking lot, where are you parked at I'll come to you."

"I'm parked in the normal parking spot we use."

"Okay I'll be right there. I love you." Logan said as he hung up the phone.

Pulling in the space right next to Veronicas Logan jumped out of his car and walked around to Veronicas driver door opening it he helped her out of the car and wrapped her in his arms. "Hi."

Veronica started to sob into Logan chest as he held her. "I'm so scared what if somethings wrong with the baby Logan?"

Logan rubbed her back calmingly, he didn't want to think about them having another miscarriage. Not after all that they went through the first time. "Hey everything is fine with the baby, thats what the doctor said last week when we were here. Everything is fine. The baby is healthy, your healthy. Nothing is wrong, were gonna be okay. I love you. "

Veronica let Logan lead her towards the entrance of the hospital and walked straight to the check in desk. "Hi we need to see Doctor James immediately we think something might be wrong with the baby."

The receptionist paged for Doctor James and told them to head to their usual room and he would be right in.

Logan moved Veronica down the hall when he spotted Alicia walking towards them. "Hey they're going to get her into the room and see whats wrong. Do you mind not saying anything to anyone until we know whats going on. I'll keep you updated."

Alicia smiled and squeezed Logan shoulder and nodded her head yes and sat down in the waiting room outside their room.

Logan helped Veronica sit on the exam table and had her lay back so she could calm down a little before the doctor showed up. "Hey were okay, your okay relax just a little and well figure out whats going on." Logan said softly and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Sitting down in the chair next to his wife he held her hand as they wait for Doctor James to walk in the room.

About ten minutes later Doctor James walked in the room and looked at Veronica with concern. "Hello my favorite family, why are we back so soon?"

Logan told the doctor that Veronica freaked out when she felt the baby kick earlier but it was because she felt two kicks at the same time in different places that worried her.

Doctor James smiled and told them that they would check out the problem and see what was going on.

Logan lifted Veronica shirt for her to expose her belly to the doctor so he could take a sonogram for them to see what the problem was.

Veronica turned her head to look at the monitor that would display the baby to her. Doctor James applied the cold jelly to her belly and placed the sonogram tool on her belly as the image became clear on the screen. Starting at one point of her belly to the other the doctor face turned from a frown to a smile. "Ahh, I have found the problem!"

Logan looked at the doctor with worry, "What's that mean doc?"

The doctor pointed to the screen and asked the young couple a question. "How do you feel about twins? I guess we just never saw the other baby it must have been hiding from us for some reason."

Veronica let out a sigh of relief but them had a ton of questions she wanted to ask. "How come we couldn't tell they were twin before?"

Doctor James smiled as he explained, "Ultrasounds are almost foolproof at diagnosing twins, but the greater the number of babies, the less accurate it is at detecting how many babies there are."

Logan smiled at Veronica who looked calmer know that she knew nothing was wrong with the babies. "So can we tell the sex of both babies now?"

The doctor nodded and moved the tool around Veronicas stomach and pointed at the screen with her other hand. "Okay see this baby here? This is your little girl we saw last week. And over here we have, well you see that there Veronica? That means your have a boy too."

Logan's grin spread across his face as he leaned in closer to get a better look at his babies. They were going to have twins, one boy and one girl. Logan kissed Veronica softly on the lips ran a finger along her cheek. "I love you Ronnie."

Veronica smiled, "I love you to Logie."

The doctor smiled and asked the couple if they had anymore questions she could answer for them. The couple replied no and the doctor nodded and reminded them that they would have to come back in two weeks for another check up to see who the babies were developing.

After the doctor left the room Veronica looked at Logan and held his hand on her belly. "I can't believe theres two of us in here! This is so cool! I'm just glad that it wasn't anything to serious. Oh my god Logan were having twins!"

Logan smiled and placed a soft kiss on her belly where his babies were resting, he couldn't explain it but becoming a dad was the most exciting and nerve recking thing he was feeling right now.

Veronica smiled up at Logan as he helped her sit up and off the examining table. "I'm so thankful to have you as my husband, thank you for dropping everything to be here with me. I love you so much."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Logan wrapped his arms around her from behind as they walked out the door and found Alicia sitting in the waiting room.

As soon as she saw them she stood up and walked over to them, seeing that they were smiling blew the worry off her face. "What did the doctor say, is everything okay with the baby?"

Veronica smiled and stepped out of Logan's embrace and hugged Alicia and whispered in her ear, "how do you feel about being grandma to twins?"

Alicia pulled away and smiled placing a hand on Veronicas belly, "really twins?"

Veronica and Logan smiled, "Yep, one little boy and one little girl."

To Be Continued...


	20. Chapter 20

**Back with another update, hope to actually stay on track this time and keep the updates coming.**

Chapter Twenty: Follow You're Arrow.

Mac was working at the office all afternoon since Logan and Dick both decided that they would take personal days. For what they could have been doing she wasn't so sure but It had better be important to leave her there all by herself.

But what Mac didn't know was that across town Logan and Dick were inside of a jewelers shop looking at rings. Dick had decided that he was ready to make the next step with Mac and this was going to be the right timing for them.

Dick couldn't decide on what ring he wanted to get to ask Mac to marry him, he knew like Veronica she was simple and didn't want anything to extravagant, just simple enough to show that she was loved by the right man.

Logan patted his best friend on the back, "hey man don't stress about it, she loves you and just go with something basic but still something that shows her you understand her and what she would want."

Dick looked up to face his best friend and sighed, "I know man but I want this moment to be the most special she has ever had, and the ring it has to be perfect too."

Dick was currently face to face with the most beautiful ring. It was a simple princess ring with a silver doubled criss crossed band with diamonds aligning it, with three diamonds on top one big in the middle with two small ones surrounding it.

Dick smiled as he looked at it more closer, "This is the perfect one! This is the one!"

Logan smiled, he could tell his best friend was truly happy and this is something he wanted, Logan could tell he no longer felt guilty about Cassidy's death. Dick was a new man and he made Mac very happy. They would be perfect together.

Logan slapped Dick on the shoulder like any friend would do, "well are you gonna buy it and ask Mac to marry you?"

Dick smiled widely, "of course, I'm not gonna let her get away that easily." Making a motion for the sales lady to come over to the counter they were standing by, he pointed to the diamond ring. "That one, I need it within the next hour please."

_** Veronica at Mars Investigations**_

Veronica thought to herself for the hundredth time that day, 'most people wouldn't be nervous on their first day back to work at a business owned by there own father.'

Veronica had done the basics all afternoon long. She ran background check on the clients that Eli had left with her while he was out of town trying to catch that bail jumper. She had taken all the files and began to reorganize them. For a pregnant lady she sure still had it in her. It was like she never left the business.

_** Dick and Mac's Apartment **_

Dick had spent all day planning the perfect night for him and Mac. He wanted her to know just how special she was to him.

Mac was due home from work any minute. He knew he had a little less than ten minutes to get his plan into full swing.

Waking into the master bathroom of the penthouse apartment that they'd been sharing for a little over three years since college of the four they'd been together.

Dick filled the tub with water, lit the candles he purchased that smelt like roses he knew Mac loved. And put them around the tub adding the water rose petals in the tub.

Smiling to himself he walked towards the living room area with the rest of his supplies.

Dick made a path of candles from the entrance of the apartment to the rose petals in the shape of heart on the floor in front of their bedroom door. With petals trailing along the path to the door.

After he was sure their home looked like the way he wanted it to, he made his way towards the home office they had added instead of making it a guest bedroom.

Sitting at the desk Dick brought to life the computer screen and logged in quickly changing the desktop background. Smiling to himself he put the computer in sleep mood and stalked back to the living room, waiting for his Mackie to come home.

Whenever walked Into the house five minutes later she saw Dick sitting on the couch looking nervous.

Taking off her shoes her feet touched the rose petals all over the floor, and she smiled. Dick could be so romantic at times it was sweet.

"Hi sweetie, what's with all the rose petals and candles not that this isn't the sweetest thing ever!" Mac exclaimed in happiness.

Dick looked up to face her with a smile on his face. "I just wanted to plan a little romantic evening for the two of us." He stood up and walked towards her wrapping his arms around her waist.

Mac leaned in and kissed his lips softly and smiled. "So what do you have planned?"

Dick pulled her body closer to his and grinned. "We'll if you follow these roses it will lead you to our bedroom where I have left you a surprise in the bathroom."

Mac smiled and pulled out of his embrace and made her way to the master bed room. Walking into their bathroom she gasped as she saw the bath he laid out for her. "Dick! This is oh my the sweetest thing ever."

Dick smiled and kissed her forehead. "You relax for a little bit I'm going to order dinner and then I have something I want you to take a look at on the computer in the office for me.

While Mac relaxed in the tub dick called Logan, and waited fir him to answer.

When Logan didn't answer, Dick sighed. He waited for Logan's voice mail to finish, leaving a brief message.

_"Getting ready to ask her hope this all goes well if not your buying the beer. Bye dude."_

Stuffing his phone into this pocket he felt his hand graze the ring, and he got nervous all over again. Mac walked out of their bedroom in one of his old t-shirts from college and a pair of his boxers.

Mac smiled when she saw Dick and walked up to him wrapping her arms around his neck. "I know you said romantic night but I just want to relax and spend it with you cuddled up on the couch. That bath helped get rid of all the stress from my day. Thank you baby."

Dick smiled and kissed her cheek welcomingly. "You're welcome, I'll always do what I can to make you the happiest woman in my life."

Mac smiled and sighed, "let me take a look at the thing on the computer you wanted to show me and then you promised me food."

Dick smiled and took her hand in his as they walked towards the office. He stopped just outside of the room and pulled out his phone. "Hey I have to make a quick call to Logan and about a file I was suppose to send him, head in there it's opened on the desktop I'll be right in."

Mac shrugged not thinking anything of it. Walking into the room she sat down at the computer and the screen came to life. She was face to face with a grinning Dick as the desktop image on her computer. A photo of him holding a ring in one hand and a sign that reads "Will you marry me?"

Mac looked shocked and a smiled played out on her face. She turned around and sure enough there was Dick Casablacas standing on one knee with a ring in his hand.

Dick was pale as a ghost. "Cindy Mackenize. You have made me the happiest man the past four years that we have spent together. I think about how we met, high school I was the biggest asshole towards you. The first time I laid eyes on you, you were just the computer nerd I called Ghostword. The moment you were no longer a "friend" but someone I wanted to date. On the beach at the end of our freshman year of college. What I was doing when I realized I absolutely wanted to marry this were dancing together at Logan and Veronicas wedding. I can't imagine going through the rest of this life without you, because I wouldn't be the man I am today with out everything you've done for me. Mackie will you make me the happiest man for the rest of my life and marry me?"

Mac had tears streaming down her face, she jumped up out of her office chair and flung her body to his. "Yes! Yes, a million times yes!" Dick slid the ring on to her finger and she pulled his face to hers and kissed him softly. "I love you Dick, so much!"

Pulling away from kissing her newly engaged fiancé she admired her new ring. It was a simple princess ring with a silver doubled criss crossed band with diamonds aligning it, with three diamonds on top one big in the middle with two small ones surrounding was perfect, and it was hers.

_** LoVe's beach house **_

Veronica was sitting on the couch cuddled up to her husband with his arms around her as they watched a movie. Logan ran his hands along her bulging belly, when he felt two kicks. He smiled softly to himself. He could't believe that he was going to be a father still but this was the happiest he'd been his whole life.

Logan placed a kiss on Veronica's temple and held her closer. Whispering into her ear soft words, and smile played across Veronicas features.

Veronica took the remote and turned the T.V. off and leaned back into his embrace and smiled happily. "Have you thought about a name for the other twin now that we know its going to be a boy?"

Logan smiled and rubbed her belly before speaking. "Well we said we liked Bailey, Brooklyn, and Charlotte for first names for our baby girl. What name do you like the most?"

Veronica smiled and looked up at him. "Well I think that Brooklyn Lynn has a nice ring to it. But, I like Charlotte more because we could always call here Charlie, or even Char."

Logan smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Baby I like all the names you suggested I think she would be a perfect Charlotte Lynn Echolls don't you?"

Veronica smiled and interlaced their fingers and placed them to rest on her stomach. "Do you hear that miss Charlotte Lynn, that's gonna be your name. Your going to be the most pretty baby ever. I can't wait to meet you and I know your daddy can't either."

Logan's body was filled with joy. "What about for our baby boy?"

Veronica smiled, "Well I've always like the name Logan but I don't need to of you with the same name so that's out of the question. Especially because I love saying it when you touch me a certain way and it won't be the same if it's our sons name too."

Logan chuckled as Veronica continued to talk. " I think he would be the perfect Andy Logan Echolls, don't you?"

Logan smiled and traced a circle around her belly button with their fingers. "Thank you, do you know how much it means to me that your naming our daughter after my mother. She would have loved to see us now. I wish she was here to see how happy we are."

Veronica shifted on her side and laid her head on Logan's chest and smiled leaning up placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Your mother loved you in her own way and you know that, she's probably looking down on us right now smiling. She would be so proud of the man you've become today. She would be proud of the amazing father that your going to be. She would be proud of you with all the work your doing for the kids you mentor. She would be just as proud of you as I am of you."

Logan kissed her forehead and smiled, "thank you."

Veronica nodded her head and let out a soft yawn. Logan chuckled and sat the two of them up. "Looks like its time for my baby momma to get some shut eye."

Veronica swatted his chest playfully. "Shut it, I just want to spend the night with you. We won't have much quite time once Charlotte and Andy are here."

Logan sighed and scooted off the couch and stood up in front of his wife and held out his hands for her to take. Veronica smiled and took his hands as he helped her off the couch.

After she was on her own two feet he wrapped his arms around her waist and walked them down the hall to their bedroom. Opening the door he let go of her and moved towards the bed and pulled her side of the covers back for her.

Veronica smiled at her husband lovingly. "Thank you for all you do. I love you so much." After she was in the bed he pulled the cover up to her chest for her and walked around to his side of the bed.

Dropping his short leaving him in his boxers and a T- Shirt.

He quickly discarded the T-shirt and left it in the pile at the foot of his nightstand. Crawling into bed next to his wife he pulled her into his arms and kissed her temple softly.

"I love you my three angles."

Slowly the family of four drifted off to sleep for the night.

**TO BE CONTINUED **


End file.
